


Bye Bye 1984

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the end of 1984, Sir Humphrey was promoted as the cabinet secretary, a new permanent secretary of DAA became Bernard's new boss......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC、Jonathan Lynn & Antony Jay  
> 2.這是篇分成許多章節的正經長文，但還是融入了一些YPM式的笑點。如果能帶來一點點莞爾，我就很滿足了。  
> 3.同樣的，Bernard帶有軟爺甚至迷爺屬性，雷者請迴避。  
> 4.Bye Bye 1984是基於大臣系列S3E06的改寫，文中惟一原創的是Parkinson先生，其餘年份與日期等則完全遵照原作。  
> 5.Happy End，請安心閱讀！

今天是12月6日。

通往首席私人秘書室的走廊上，Bernard正來來回回的穿行著。

「將這些、這些、還有這些，全搬進來。」

他抱著一大落新的文件，領著幾個轄下的秘書一起進了大臣辦公室。可敬的Hacker大臣正在忙著批閱國防部報告，沒空搭理忙進忙出的首席私人秘書。

人人都知道，各部門常常有必要批閱彼此的報告，但實際上絕大部分的批閱是沒有必要的。這些報告在部門間流來轉去，大臣們便會在他們以為必要的批閱工作中，盡可能扯出一些不必要的麻煩來。

Bernard告訴Hacker，比起扯麻煩(當然他沒把這句話說出口)，有更要緊的事情得解決，也就是他方才辛苦搬進來的聖誕卡片。

「這些都分好了，您只需確認有哪些必須親筆簽名。」

然後Bernard將『要嘛簽Jim、要嘛簽Jim Hacker、要嘛簽Jim和Annie、要嘛簽Annie和Jim Hacker、要嘛簽愛你的Annie和Jim』復述了幾遍。

「Bernard，我要給助理辦公室送什麼禮物好?」Hacker一邊瞅著那堆卡片，一邊問道。

這個問題前任大臣問過了，每年新進的公務員也常常問類似的問題，因此他已經倒背如流了。

「一般來說，助理秘書送雪莉酒，日程秘書和通信秘書送大盒薄荷糖......」

Bernard滿喜歡聖誕節的，他每年都會從Humphrey那收到一瓶雪莉酒。真的是每一年，包括他與這位上司開始共事的那頭一年。Bernard本來還以為，他們起碼會先從大盒薄荷糖開始。

「我的私人秘書呢?」大臣不著痕跡地問道。

「噢，那是我。」感動多過於驚訝。

Hacker說他樂意送Bernard聖誕禮物，百分之百是出於真心的。作為私人秘書，Bernard一直都幹得不錯，更不用說偶爾還在夾縫中給他出主意。趁著節日，理應要表示一點感激之情吧。

「我比較喜歡驚喜，大臣。」Bernard忍不住笑開來。

「比方說?」Hacker不太曉得公務員可能會喜歡什麼驚喜。

「按慣例，一瓶香檳酒就很驚喜。」首席私人秘書一臉老實地說道。

在大臣將香檳寫進清單裡的當兒，Bernard Woolley想起去年聖誕節發生的事情。

====

那是去年的聖誕節傍晚，Humphrey下班的時候將一瓶雪莉酒擺在Bernard桌上。

『今年好像特別冷，Bernard。』爵士已經在西裝外加了一件大衣。

『聽說會一年比一年冷，Sir Humphrey。』Bernard拿起公事包，也拿出一瓶雪莉酒。

『再這麼冷下去，聖誕節就可以改送點別的東西了。』Humphrey衝著他微微一笑。

那是第一次，Bernard感覺他上司的笑容意味深長。當然，意味深長是他上司最會的把戲。Bernard無法合理推斷，那笑容中是否真有些不同以往的東西。

但他可以保證，那微笑之後的空檔，也未免太長了些。

好一會，Humphrey才出聲打破寂靜:『Bernard...』

『聖誕快樂，Sir Humphrey。』像是擔心對方搶先一步似的，他急切地說道。

Bernard還記得，他抬起頭的時候，Humphrey的雙眼是如何凝視著他。那凝視不像是因為Bernard突然插話而被冒犯，反而是介於鬆了口氣與大失所望間的表情。

『...聖誕快樂，Bernard。』

頃刻間，首席秘書的心中充塞著強烈而氣極敗壞的衝動。那種想做點什麼，卻不知道是否真該做點什麼的惱羞成怒。當時，那怪異的情緒使他紅透了臉頰，幸好能歸咎於寒冷的天氣...。

 

====

 

「Bernard，我在問你話呢!Sir Arnold和Humphrey在開什麼緊急會議?」大臣的喊聲終於將秘書的思緒從去年拉了回來。

「噢，呃...我也不清楚，但稍後我得拿您的講稿去見他。」Bernard趕緊走到大臣的辦公桌，開始整理幾份散落的講稿。

他不應該再憶起去年的聖誕節，那實在是挺尷尬的窘境。再說，後來他們只是交換了香檳酒，便各自默然的回家去了。Bernard將這個記憶拋諸腦後，轉而泛起笑容思考香檳的事。Hacker將會送他一瓶香檳當聖誕禮物，多麼棒的驚喜。

「你們公務員也互送禮物嗎?Bernard。」

「不一定，大臣，多半是看交情。」公務員在這方面不像大臣那樣，有太多形式上的顧慮。

「Humphrey也送你禮物嗎?」Hacker咬著筆桿不經意問道。

Bernard怔了怔，沒來得及回答。

「想必年年都是驚喜。」大臣笑道。  
「沒這回事，大臣。」首席秘書離開辦公室前，謙虛的說。

Bernard並沒有從上司那兒收過香檳酒。即便有，他的意思是，即便他們年年互送的不是雪莉而是香檳酒，也絕對無關乎驚喜兩個字。Sir Humphrey壓根不知道Bernard喜歡驚喜。或者說，如果對象從大臣換成常任秘書，Bernard就不會將香檳酒與驚喜劃上等號。

「嘶...」今年真的比去年還要冷，首席秘書邊走邊吸著有些發紅的鼻子。

他並沒有告訴大臣最近聽來的傳言。有傳言說Sir Arnold將提早退休，意即內閣秘書的位子很快就要換人坐了，而這會使各部門的秘書官全騷動起來的。

常任秘書辦公室的門半掩著，Humphrey很可能已經從內閣秘書那回來了。Bernard好整以暇的想著，他已經買好雪莉酒，而他上司想必也是。今年又會是因循舊例的一年。

「Sir Humphrey?」

「啊、Bernard，進來!」常任秘書的語氣聽來似乎正心情大好。

「能請你順順這些講稿嗎?Sir Humphrey。」

「沒問題，你先坐一下吧，Bernard。」Humphrey露出歡快無比的笑容。

公務員之間總有許多不成文的慣例，他們畢竟也是一個群體，某程度上有著相似的生活模式與特定思維。於是Bernard坐下來，等著上司對他訴說自己遇到了什麼好事。但在此之前，他必定會先聽見Humphrey這麼問。

「雪莉?」

Bernard點點頭，說了聲謝謝，不由得咧嘴而笑。


	2. Chapter 2

接著是12月10日。

Humphrey接掌內閣秘書大權的風聲很快就傳遍整個部門。Hacker大臣花了幾天時間，才解釋清楚自己得知此事時沒有當場墮淚。

「但您確實哭了，大臣。」Bernard翻閱著日誌說道。  
「我說了，當時我以為他要...算了。」Hacker將「與世長辭」吞回肚裡，這詞也未免太觸霉頭了。

首席私人秘書忍住笑意，將日誌給闔上。他比大臣還要早知道這則消息。當然，是出自Humphrey本人之口。

這 次升遷是極為合理的，可想而知，Sir Arnold自然會將Humphrey Appleby當作優先考量。真正使Bernard錯愕的是Sir Arnold提早退休這件事。太早了。不是對Sir Arnold，也不是對Sir Humphrey(噢，這老狐狸可是求之不得呢)，而是對Bernard Woolley而言。

「這真是值得高興的事，Bernard，我們的好朋友Sir Humphrey Appleby，要當內閣秘書了!」Hacker半認真的說道。

「是啊，大臣。」Bernard點點頭，百分之百贊同。

爵士今天不在DAA，他跟著Sir Arnold待在10號，首相似乎急著想見見這位新的內閣秘書。Hacker因此一時清閒不少，做起決策來也更為快速。

「動物保育團體計劃下週在廣場發動遊行，針對上游工廠...」  
「等等，Bernard、還是休息一下吧。」

大臣制止秘書繼續說下去，他們已經坐著不動將近兩個小時。常任秘書的缺席，似乎也讓輪子轉的過於飛快了。Bernard歇了口氣，他還真擔心大臣會失速撞山呢。

「今晚我和Annie要去逛商圈。」Hacker啜了一口咖啡，興致勃勃的說道。  
「噢、那真好，大臣。」Bernard走到一旁也為自己弄一杯。  
「我們要去挑香檳。」大臣愉悅地說道。

看來是要去買私人秘書的驚喜。Bernard有些難為情，但仍然接受了好意。接著他心想，自己是不是也該買點什麼來回敬大臣?

「您希望我送您什麼嗎，大臣?」  
「驚喜本來就是不求回報的送禮形式，Bernard。」Hacker客氣的婉拒了。  
「是這樣嗎，大臣?」但Bernard心意已定。

====

中午的時候，Humphrey回來了，看起來滿面春風。

「歡迎回來，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard在辦公室外叫住爵士。  
「我們偉大的大臣今天還好嗎?」Humphrey虛情假意地問道。  
「唔...為了那片新劃定的區域，我們討論了板球的樂趣。」Bernard不打板球，但他知道很多爵士都愛打板球。包括眼前這位可敬的上司，也是板球的愛好者。

「非常好，Bernard。」Humphrey很滿意。

就當爵士打算進門、也許再給大臣找點麻煩時，Bernard突然在身後叫道:「唔、Sir Humphrey...」

Humphrey一聽見叫喚，便立刻停住腳步、回過身，緊跟上來的Bernard因此也「順利」撞上他上司的胸口。

「...Bernard?」

不、不是順利，私人秘書心想，自己怎麼會用「順利」這個字眼?

Bernard抬起頭，Humphrey扶著他的肩膀，他的半個身子卻還靠在Humphrey的胸口上。爵士為什麼不推開他?不、只是來不及推開?還是覺得沒有推開的必要?再等個幾秒，也許Sir Humphrey會反手將他......

噢、閉嘴，Bernard Woolley。Bernard在心裡認真的拜託自己。

「我懷疑...」Humphrey微笑，低著頭看他。

我不是故意的。Bernard已經想好要如何答覆了，如果爵士懷疑他是故意撞過來的話。此外，老天...他們也靠得太近了。

「我懷疑...大臣是不是還做了別的決定?而你沒有告訴我。」  
「...噢，沒有...Sir Humphrey。」

鬆了口氣，同時他聽見同事走近的談話聲。於是他趕緊站穩腳步，雙眼從上司的臉移開，轉而盯牢在地板上。

「那會是什麼事呢?Bernard。」Humphrey注意到Bernard滿臉通紅。  
「唔，Sir Humphrey，我在想你能不能...」私人秘書結結巴巴地說道。

Sir Humphrey突然覺得Bernard的模樣實在很有趣。在他看來，Bernard很容易緊張，有時趁著這年輕人支支吾吾時戲弄一番是挺好玩的。如果緊張的理由不是庫朗香水罐等級的話。於是他稍稍彎身，對上Bernard的視線。

「能不能什麼，Bernard?」

私人秘書因此嚇了一跳，臉色更紅了。現在可是冬天，為何這位年輕人能顯得快要熱暈了似的?

「能不能跟我...」

爵士愣住了。他努力逼自己別再考慮不合身分的事。但此刻他滿腦子都在想，這傻小子究竟打算說什麼？長久以來，他已經接受了自己對Bernard的感情，而這種感情總能使他感覺自己比實際年齡還要年輕。當然，前提是這些情感激盪至今都還在自控範圍內。

「我是說...能不能請你跟我...」Bernard在他的注視下顯得異常嬌小。

要 是Bernard打破這個範圍呢？要是Bernard想說的，正好跟他心裡所想的是一樣的事呢？那不是很值得等待嗎？儘管他沒意識到，眼下這個場合－－期 待一段友誼朝更進一步的關係發展，根本是無稽之談。此外，他下屬吞吞吐吐的模樣真夠折騰人的，Sir Humphrey只好耐心等待著。

「能不能跟我說說新的常任秘書是什麼樣的人?」這不是Bernard的本意，卻一口氣說了出來。

這位首席秘書其實是想邀Humphrey陪他去挑大臣的聖誕禮物。可能和他上司所期待的有點落差，但至少不會引起失落感。沒留意到上司一閃而過的失望神情，首席秘書只是一個勁在心裡責怪自己太沒出息。

半晌之後，Sir Humphrey挺起身，沒再說什麼，只是從懷中抽出一份文件夾，交給首席私人秘書。那裡頭裝有一份簡歷。

「你明天就能見到這位Parkinson先生的。」

不等Bernard出聲道謝，Humphrey便推門進了大臣辦公室。


	3. Chapter 3

兩天後，是12月12日。

外交部的常任秘書Jumbo，收到一張夾在雙份餐卷裡的便條，來自他的好友兼同事Sir Humphrey Appleby。他先是慎重地讀了餐卷上的菜色，然後很快的瞄了一眼便條。看看時間，便將餐卷塞進口袋，拎著便條前往內閣秘書辦公室。

「Humpy!」Jumbo的嗓門大如洪鐘。  
「啊、Jumbo，進來吧。」Sir Humphrey在門內說道。  
「你過得很不錯啊，看看這辦公室!」外交祕書逛大街似的蹭進來。  
「你過獎了，Jumbo。」爵士將手指交疊，笑得樂不可支。

Humphrey雖然還不算正式的內閣秘書，但確實即將在這個月18號交接，算一算也只剩一週的時間。Sir Arnold幾乎已經將整間辦公室交給他使用。

在Jumbo看來，只恐怕再多讚揚這位爵士幾句也不為過。但他還是拉過一張椅子大咧咧坐下，忽略Humphrey那張得意洋洋的表情。

「說吧，Humpy，什麼要緊事?」  
「是關於DAA常任秘書的代理，我知道他是你們部裡的人。」Humphrey遞給Jumbo一杯酒。  
「啊、你說Parkinson，他是上屆外交大臣的私人秘書，如你所見，也算是熬出頭了。」Jumbo將雪莉酒一飲而盡。

此事確實不大一般，代理、職位遞補等，從部門內的秘書優先考慮才是較為正當的流程。但內閣近期即將改組，鄰近新年又總有一堆事要忙，任何有關人事的調動總是和文具採買收據上的數字一樣混亂。更別說只是掛個「代理」的名號。

「我聽說他是自薦調過來代理常任秘書事務的，這當中沒什麼問題吧?」

Humphrey不記得自己有批准這項申請，估計是Arnold任內的事，但那時誰都不曉得首相也打算提早退休...噢，除非等到今天晚上的緊急內閣會議，目前也只有幾名常任秘書得知這項消息。

「還能有什麼問題?誰都知道Hacker是親歐洲派嘛。」Jumbo無所謂的說道。  
「他還真怕人不曉得呢...」Humphrey接著說道:「不、說正經的，有多少人知道首相要退休的事?」  
「真要說起來還不少，你不該問我，Humpy、你是內閣秘書，消息是你放出來的。」Jumbo隨意揮著手。

這是銜接上的問題，有些消息是Sir Arnold洩漏的－－儘管這老傢伙如今跑去搞自由信息運動了－－Humphrey原本不大在意，但那位代理公務員卻使他憂心忡忡。直覺告訴他，這當中個人利益佔了絕大的成分。噢，公務員講的是國家利益，他會這麼補充。

「Parkinson和現任外交大臣沒什麼瓜葛，但和那個呼聲挺高的Duncan處得不錯，如果他只打算在DAA待過這個新年，就有可能想盡辦法拉攏Jim Hacker。」  
「嗯...爭取大臣寶貴的一票，我明白。」Humphrey若有所思的應聲。

Jim Hacker和許多大臣一樣，都熱衷於改革與拋頭露面，他的立場不明，時而偏左、時而偏右，也因此很多人將他視為溫和保守的那一類人。就公務員的立場，這 位行政大臣並不好攏絡，卻極易說服，只要方法夠溫和、手段夠激進就行。只是具體該怎麼做?每個常任秘書可能都自有一套辦法，這邊就不一一細數了。

反正，既要溫和又要激進，想也知道是公務員才會耍的花招。

「究竟該拱誰出來做首相，這事還得多考慮，你心裡有屬意的人選嗎?不會是財政部的Eric?」Jumbo直捷了當的問道。

「還沒有，你曉得、Jumbo，不論是Duncan還是Eric都挺麻煩的。」Humphrey搖搖頭，接著說，「至於那個Parkinson...」

「不用太擔心，Humpy，常任秘書能幹的事不少，但那個Parkinson還得花好些時間才能琢磨出來呢!」

Jumbo摸著渾圓的肚子考慮良久，又說:「他應該不至於和傻小子槓上吧?」

「誰?噢...你說Bernard。」Humphrey眨眨眼，很是訝異的模樣。

「Parkinson話不多，卻很看重朋友，太看重了...你知道，如果他進DAA真的是為了幫Duncan拉選票的話。」Jumbo知道Humphrey在擔心什麼。

誰都知道小Bernard是Humphrey Appleby的得意門生。那就好像，當年的Humphrey是由Sir Arnold一手拉拔起來的一樣。在Jumbo看來，Bernard Woolley還過於單純，這也許是這位上司不願公然表示關心的一大因素。

那會顯得過於偏私，也會令外界對Bernard的能力產生質疑。

「Parkinson還算新手，掌握的把柄也不多，只要別跟他對著幹，應該不會有什麼大問題才對。」Jumbo掏出餐卷，接著看看掛鐘。

Humphrey抬起眉毛，了然於心的揮了揮手。誰都不能耽擱Jumbo的午餐時間，即便是剛剛拱手送出兩張餐卷的新內閣秘書也不行。

 

====

 

Hacker在內閣緊急會議上見到Humphrey了，看上去已經對內閣秘書的工作駕輕就熟。在會議上，眾大臣們得知了首相打算提早退位的消息。

先是內閣秘書，現在則是首相，這回終於輪到大臣們騷動起來了。

當晚，Hacker回到家的時候，看見Bernard和Annie正杵在那兒盯著電視看，沙發上擺著一堆準備發給記者的聖誕卡－－Hacker就知道Annie會讓Bernard舔郵票的－－顯然他們已經得知首相打算提早退休的消息。

「Eric還是Duncan?Duncan還是Eric...?」

趁著大臣思索該支持財政部長Eric，還是外交部的Duncan時，Bernard在沙發上重新打開日誌，又認真的對著某個名字在心裡讀了一遍。那是新常任秘書的名字，Bernard希望自己能給對方留下好印象。

稍早前他們已經與這位Parkinson先生見過面，是個對大臣親切得過了頭的公務員。在Hacker對這位常任秘書印象還不錯的狀況下，Bernard不好將自己的疑慮和盤托出。

「恩，Duncan也滿好的，他在外交部幹得不錯。」  
「表面上不錯，你怎麼知道他私底下沒有壞習慣?」Annie說話總是不留情面。  
「...可以問問新來的常任秘書，他以前好像是外交部的人。」Hacker看向Bernard。

據首席秘書所知，Parkinson過去曾在外交部待過幾年時間，而這也是疑慮所在。由於Sir Aronld的退休是臨時起意，Sir Humphrey的接任在時間點上而言，也可說是趕鴨子上架...

總之，DAA常任秘書的職位也是臨時遞補的，意即，這位Parkinson可不見得就這麼定下了。但還是極有可能就這麼定下的。尤其這位名義上代理的常任秘書，還被付與Sir Humphrey相等的權利。

「Bernard，新的上司如何?沒找你麻煩吧。」Annie問道。  
「他似乎不像Humphrey那麼囉唆。」Hacker在旁插嘴道，「說真的有點不習慣。」

真要說的話，Bernard覺得Parkinson並不喜歡自己。

不是說非得像Sir Humphrey那樣，邀私人秘書共享雪莉酒、趁機曉以公務員大義，但Bernard確實在那短暫的交談中，感受到特別怪異的疏離感，尤其與大臣被何其熱絡的對待形成強烈的反差。

「我們一起開過幾次會，雖然還有幾件Sir Humphrey任內該簽署的報告，但Parkinson先生已經全權受理常任秘書的職權。」他對Annie說道。

話雖如此，Bernard忽然急切的想見Humphrey一面。不為什麼，就只是見上一面。他甚至不會向爵士吐露新任上司的事情，那顯然過於孩子氣了些。

但換個角度想，他不為任何公務上的事由，純粹地、強烈地想見自己的前上司一面，難道就是件成熟的事情嗎?Sir Humphrey離開DAA不出幾天，Bernard便無法停止不想念他的上司，更糟糕的是，私人秘書心底明白，這絕不只是依賴過度的後遺症。

隨後，他在送Hacker前往聚餐地點的途中，懸著惶惑不安的情緒，終於理出一些需要前常任秘書簽署的文件，也就是更多實質的藉口，他的心裡這才感到踏實許多。


	4. Chapter 4

12月13日。早晨。

Bernard站在辦公桌斜後方，聆聽Parkinson先生與大臣的談話。

「Parkinson，我還是很擔心。」Hacker按著額頭。  
「問題在於，您究竟想支持誰?大臣。」

Parkinson留著兩撇小鬍子，兩天前搬進了Sir Humphrey在DAA的常任辦公室。比起其他常任秘書，他看上去更像是某個地方上來的稽查人員。

Bernard並不怕他，只是基於這位上司的來歷而憂心在即的選戰。Jim Hacker是黨主席，會支持哪個人出來當首相，自然是眾所關注的焦點。公務員本來是不需要干涉政黨問題的，但按照Arnold爵士的說法，要是他們不干涉，這群政客會將整個內閣翻過去的。

Bernard本來與Parkinson相處還算愉快。在可容許範圍內，這位Parkinson也總是贊同Hacker大臣所做的任何決定。

「我想我會支持Eric。」Hacker正忙著考慮支持誰的問題。  
「非常好，大臣。」Parkinson微微一笑。

私人秘書為此感到不解，在Parkinson離開辦公室後趕上去，他們在走廊間停下來交談。

「你真的這麼想嗎，Parkinson先生?你之前不是待在外交部嗎?」

Parkinson先生停下來端詳Bernard，不帶有敵意，眼神卻很銳利。打這位常任秘書與大臣打照面以來，就始終以這樣的眼神看著首席私人秘書。Bernard在這樣的注視之下，雖然不會感到特別不自在，還是徒增了一點緊張感。

「你又怎麼想呢?Bernard。」他說，乾燥的嗓音，「你支持Eric，還是Duncan?」  
「呃...這個...我以為我們不需要為此表態。」Bernard小心地答道。  
「就是這樣，」Parkinson先生點點頭，慢慢說出以下的話:「我怎麼想並不重要，大臣不會在乎我支持誰，眼下Hacker在乎的是自己，他在乎自己應該支持誰，Bernard。」

話是這麼說沒錯，Bernard卻仍有疑惑。

「但你剛剛贊同大臣支持Eric，大臣很可能就此不考慮Duncan。」  
「他會考慮的，Bernard、只要他還沒下決定。」Parkinson想了想，隨後說道:「我們的大臣都是政治家，政治家直到最後一刻都在改變主意。」

這番話聽來是有點高級公務員的范頭，但若在Humphrey與Arnold爵士，甚或是Jumbo等常任秘書聽來，那當中的意圖就非常明顯了。Bernard也嗅到了一點氣味，卻無法在心中妥善成形。

「你要上哪去?」Parkinson瞥了一眼他手裡的文件。  
「Sir Humphrey那，你知道、有幾份他任內的...」Bernard隨意翻著手中的公文，全是些不要緊的項目。

Parkinson 沒說什麼，只是平靜地要Bernard趕緊去吧。Bernard不明白，為什麼Parkinson先生要一直那樣盯著他看，而他也沒做什麼虧心事，為何要 感到莫名的罪惡與不安?也許Parkinson先生面對下屬的管理方針與Sir Humphrey相去甚遠。

但他也只能這麼想了。

 

====

 

下午。

Sir Humphrey領著Bernard走出阿西納姆俱樂部，他們剛與Arnold爵士告別。首席私人秘書被交付了一項重要任務，而這項任務之所以重要，在於此任務涉及大英帝國未來的首相。

「Bernard，Bernard!」  
「啊、是，Sir Humphrey...」Bernard還有些失神。

內閣秘書嘆口氣，心想自己怎麼會對這樣傻頭傻腦的部下產生迷戀之情。慢點，說起迷戀這個字眼，他自己倒是一直能把這詞放在心上，但年輕的小Bernard要是知道了會做何反應?

「你還是覺得你的大臣不適合當首相嗎，Bernard?」爵士看了看錶，隨口問道。  
「不、我只是沒想到而已...Sir Humphrey。」Bernard沒說謊，他是真的沒想到。

誰會想到呢?然而，有哪個高級公務員在徹底放聲大笑後，不會意識到這可能性竟又是如此之高?可塑性強、靈活、隨和、立場不堅定、觀點不突出、思維不敏銳，沒能力改變現狀、公認的好操縱、懂得接受引導，將國家大事留給專家處理......有哪個大臣兼具這麼多優秀的特點?

Bernard啞口無言的原因在於，那個人除了是自己的主子Jim Hacker，不會是其他任何人。

「來吧，Bernard。」Sir Humphrey理所當然似的逕自走過貝爾梅爾大街。  
「好的，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard浮起笑容，跟上他的上司。

他們回到內閣秘書辦公室，Sir Humphrey走到談話區，要他坐下。

「我們有兩天沒見了，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard心想自己是哪壺不開提哪壺。  
「跟以往比起來是有點長，不過Bernard，內閣改組後你我會更忙的。」爵士說道。

首席私人秘書的笑容明顯褪去許多。Humphrey本來不想這麼說的，他不知道自己是哪根筋不對勁。氣氛變得有些尷尬，如果他們不希望對方察覺彼此的失落感，那麼任何多餘的空檔都可能稍嫌多餘。

「...你跟代理常任秘書處得如何?」內閣秘書還是找到了話題。  
「噢，挺好。」Bernard說。  
「真的?」

Bernard想回答是真的，但他只能容許自己笑著點點頭。Parkinson先生的注視浮現在腦海，但心中較為強硬的一面迫使他別將此事說出口。Sir Humphrey已經不是常任秘書，以目前的情況來說，Parkinson先生也確實沒有透露任何威脅性。

「有麻煩了是不是，Bernard?」Sir Humphrey仍舊一派從容自得，心裡卻不甚踏實。  
「噢、沒這回事，Sir Humphrey，真的。」

按 照Parkinson的說詞，Hacker會如此三天兩頭改變支持的對象直到公佈首相人選，也就不必太擔心近來會有任何過激的言論或反應。Bernard 能很好的完成Sir Arnold與Sir Humphrey指派他的任務：確保Hacker不要引發爭議、避免一切反對意見，並對任何事持保留態度。

話說至此，他的上司－－如今已是內閣秘書，這才發現並未替彼此倒杯雪莉酒，於是起身走離了談話區。

「我們喝一杯吧，Bernard。」

Bernard突然很想拉住Humphrey的袖口，也許爵士正等著他這麼做，然後他會因此被擁入懷中，他還會發現Sir Humphrey的吻是如何的......

噢，別蠢了。

Humphrey背對著談話區倒酒，他對於Bernard方才的答覆感到格外惱火。不是對Bernard，好吧、可能也有一點點被那傻勁激怒...但更多是被那個叫做Parkinson的代理秘書。

「Bernard...」他還沒想到理由，就先呼喚了下屬的名字。  
「是的，Sir Humphrey?」

停。還不是時候。Humphrey心裡有個聲音在大喊。Bernard不過是說自己和Parkinson處得挺好罷了。雖然這讓Humphrey覺得自己像個窮緊張的笨蛋，但真要說來他應該感到慶幸才對。

再進一步分析，內閣秘書承認，他之所以對Parkinson和Bernard有些惱怒，絕大部分是由於自負心理作祟。下屬與新任上司相處甚歡是件好事，他卻一度以為Bernard會向他傾吐苦水。也許，Humphrey沮喪的發現，也許是他將自己看得太重要了。

而這竟然使他一度以為，Bernard Woolley理所當然會需要他的陪伴。

「Sir Humphrey?」Bernard側頭看向擺著雪莉酒的矮桌。Sir Humphrey仍背對著談話區，他只得起身走過去。

「我突然想起來，要和環境大臣見個面。」Humphrey轉身，笑著將半杯雪莉酒遞過來。

「噢、那我就不打擾了...這一杯敬我們的大臣，未來的首相?」Bernard不知怎地，笑的時候臉頰泛起了紅暈。

「敬未來的首相。」Humphrey看著那笑容，終究也以微笑回應了。


	5. Chapter 5

－－以下是Bernard Woolley於12月14日的日記摘錄－－

12月14日

今天晚上，去買了大臣的聖誕禮物。

按照慣例，24號是與Sir Humphrey交換雪莉酒的日子。有時則是在25號。但有鑑於我的上司必須在18號以前榮登內閣秘書寶座，聖誕酒會很可能提前舉行。為了大臣的驚喜，我必須再去一次Berry Bros. & Rudd。

但我從沒挑過香檳酒，因此花了將近一個小時在Berry Bros. & Rudd裡閑晃，直到Sir Arnold也拿著雨傘走進來。他對我說外頭開始下大雪了，最好趕緊回家去。但我說我還沒挑好大臣的禮物。

『你應該找Humphrey一道來，他能給你很好的建議。』Sir Arnold說的沒錯，我也是這樣想的，但我已經錯過邀請他的機會了。於是我只好問Sir Arnold是否能提供我一點想法，但他說自己沒有那樣懂得享受生活。我想他是謙虛了。

『但我能介紹你不錯的品酒師。』

Sir Arnold真是太慷慨了，他介紹的品酒師也非常熱心，即便知道我服務的是DAA的Jim Hacker大臣，也絲毫沒有表現出隨便的樣子。受不受尊敬是一回事，看起來我的大臣還算受人歡迎。這是很值得高興的，Sir Humphrey曾經說過，對一個政治家而言，受人歡迎比受人尊敬更重要。

走出Berry Bros. & Rudd的時候已經很晚了。明天應該能看見鏟雪車吧？有幾份工會和環境部的審核應該早點給大臣批一批，這個時候要是又鬧罷工就麻煩了。

還是覺得Sir Humphrey能一道來就好了，雪不下這麼大的話，沒準還能一起散個步。

 

－－以下是Sir Humphrey Appleby於12月15日的日記摘錄。B.W為Bernard Woolley，A.R為Sir Arnold Robinson－－

12月15日

還有三天就要正式離開DAA，事實上，我已經待在10號好些日子了。B.W還沒告知我酒會的時間，今天也沒見他到俱樂部來，也許就這麼訂在18號了吧。我想那小子要不是不需要見我，就是被那個Parkinson給絆住了。

今晨又從Jumbo那得到不少Parkinson的資料，只有兩張不滿四頁的信息。前任外交部長的私人秘書，任期兩年，直到本屆政府開始便轉調通訊秘書，參予了絕大部分的外交參訪。然後是一長串的邦交國出訪紀錄，Jumbo說這幾乎是全部了。

一個清清白白的傢伙。就高級公務員而言，這麼清白還真不是簡單的事。也許我的擔心是多餘了，若是Parkinson真的對Hacker死纏爛打，B.W會提出義務性糾正的。首席私人秘書既效忠常任秘書，同時也效忠大臣。B.W會以國家利益為優先，這並不違反公務員常規。

傍晚與A.R吃了頓飯，我敢說，這整個月來我們已經一起吃了不下十頓飯。又針對宣傳Hacker一事做了更進一步的討論，一切都在掌控之中。A.R認為可以讓大臣再搖擺一段時間，只要B.W能幫我們踩穩天平就行。這令我想起有一回B.W撞在我懷裡的事，那模樣很討喜卻令人憂心。這小混帳有時連路都走不好，要怎麼確保大臣保持中立？

A.R要我對B.W多點信心。

說到B.W(雖然上面已經說了很多了)，他今年應該也準備跟我交換雪莉酒，但我至今還沒到Berry Bros. & Rudd去一趟。老實說，就此事的必要性與頻率性而言，雖說是年年必經，看似毫無上限可言的行為。但我確實感到疲倦了，也許是時候下點一勞永逸的決定......

寫到這裡，翻閱今天以前的日記，發現這個月提到B.W的次數太多了。我想我已經無法不去考慮B.W的事。

另外，Sir Arnold又給了我一張餐卷。我問他怎麼不是兩張，他說其中一張被扣抵在MI5那了。很好笑。


	6. Chapter 6

12月16日。

 

「驚喜！」

Bernard Woolley抬起頭，一瓶香檳酒映入眼簾，酒瓶後面則是Hacker大臣的臉。

「噢，謝謝您，大臣。」Bernard開心地將香檳酒放到櫥櫃上方，那兒已經擺滿了不少大盒薄荷糖和聖誕卡片，要送給Sir Humphrey的雪莉酒也暫時擺在那裡。

「雖然早了點，但我想還是現在給你，還有新年快樂，Bernard！」大臣真誠地說道。  
「新年快樂，大臣！」Bernard感激地說道，心想驚喜就是這麼猝不及防！

最近，Hacker為自己究竟該支持哪位候選人的問題，苦惱不已。原本他已經決定支持Duncan，但諸多因素又使他決心倒向Eric。再更早一點之前，他本來就想支持Eric的，但繼之而來的種種考量，Duncan好像又更值得他的擁護......。

Bernard猜想，這也許是最近Hacker早早就開始發送禮物的理由。有太多事情需要考慮、還有太多聖誕卡還沒簽名，大臣明顯已經感到焦頭爛額了。

「大臣，既然您先給我驚喜了，這是我為您準備的驚喜...」Bernard拿起公事包，想了想又停下來說道：

「雖然您說驚喜就是不求回報的一種送禮形式，但事實上我們都知道香檳酒是您為我準備的驚喜，鑑於您給這不能歸類為驚喜的禮物冠上驚喜的帽子，所以我想我也能挑選一樣回禮，並為它戴上驚喜的帽子，而這頂驚喜帽與您的那頂又具有既同等又對等的...」

「謝謝你Bernard！還讓你費心了！」大臣習慣性打斷秘書的同時，仍感到喜出望外，他發現自己也挺喜歡驚喜。

就在私人秘書打開公事包的同時，Parkinson先生走進來。他與大臣打聲招呼，看了一眼低著頭的Bernard，便自顧自走進常任秘書辦公室。

「這是您的驚喜，大臣。」Bernard將一瓶香檳酒放在桌上。  
「噢....還是同個牌子...你真是太好了，Bernard！」Hacker還是很高興，但他大概永遠也想不通公務員是怎麼回事。

回到大臣辦公室以前，Hacker告訴Bernard聖誕酒會的時間訂在18號當天晚上。

於是Bernard將日誌攤開，將18號的空格填滿，接著便開始把已經完成的事項勾選起來。這是個能讓心情保持愉快的輕鬆工作，再沒有比劃掉行事曆上的會議來得開心的事了。當然，這些會議確實都開完了。

當這些劃記的工作進行得差不多的時候，秘書抬眼看看櫥櫃上的香檳酒，再將視線移到隔壁的雪莉酒。只是片刻的停留，一股燥熱突然就莫名湧上心頭。這回他選的雪莉酒與往年稍有不同，也許Sir Humphrey會因此發現他下屬的不捨之情(或是其他更多的什麼)。然後他可能會驚喜的發現，上司為他準備的雪莉酒也具有同等的意義......

標準的Bernard式的想像。

此時Parkinson先生正好從辦公室走出來，他只得中斷思路，低頭再次翻閱起日誌。

「進來一下，Bernard。」Parkinson先生指指常任辦公室。  
「這就來，Parkinson先生。」

Parkinson先生和Sir Humphrey不同，他似乎並不享受命令下屬的感覺。Bernard怯生生地想，也許Parkinson先生覺得像他這樣毛燥的小夥子很討人厭也不一定。

Parkinson也不會像Sir Humphrey那樣，他不曾聽這個新上司以「我的好Bernard」或是「我親愛的Bernard」喊過自己。Bernard突然發現，自己過去原來是如何的被Sir Humphrey親暱對待。而這項發現可不能任意進行想像的延伸，否則他的腦袋很可能會就此燒壞......

好吧、他已經開始延伸了。

私人秘書抱起日誌的時候，突然想起Sir Arnold。要是這位爵士看見Bernard這副模樣的話，八成會說這小子病得不輕。

====

「我希望大臣能夠支持Duncan，你怎麼看?」Parkinson直捷了當的說了。

Bernard抱著日誌，站在Parkinson先生的(原本是Humphrey的)辦公桌前，一時還沒反應過來。

「噢，我想這沒什麼問題，大臣現在似乎是支持Eric，但隨時都有可能...」  
「不，Bernard，我是指完全的支持。」Parkinson先生強硬地說，「公開聲明、發表立場，具體的表態。」

這不可能。Sir Humphrey不會允許。或者說，任何一位秘書都不該有這種想法。Bernard難掩內心的惶恐，Parkinson所提出的建議，已經是明目張膽的干涉政黨問題。

Bernard盤算了一會，他考慮將自己的任務與Parkinson先生分享。公務員應該以國家利益為依歸，如果他讓這位上司明白，由Hacker大臣來擔綱首相一職，將會是對國家最好的決定呢?

「我想這不是個好主意...我是說，Parkinson先生，你可能不知道...」  
「我可不是在拜託你，Bernard Woolley。」Parkinson先生打斷。  
「但這明顯有違我們的原則！」Bernard急切地說。

Parkinson閉上嘴。他又換上了銳利的視線，那是上司看待下屬般的制式眼神。Bernard很擔心藏在那眼神底下的，會是呼之欲出的強烈敵意。

「你的前上司是個很狡猾的人，不是嗎，Bernard Woolley?」

Bernard不知道Parkinson何以突然提及Sir Humphrey，他在心中敲響了小小的警鐘。

「雖然不知道是誰，但我想他心裡也有一位屬意的人選，並且正低調的推動宣傳事宜，而你很可能是他的協助者，這難道就不是有違原則的行為嗎?」

Bernard鬆了口氣，看來Parkinson並沒有拿內閣秘書開刀的能耐。仔細想想，有誰敢與Sir Humphrey，或是Sir Arnold作對呢？再說，Parkinson先生搞錯重點了，按照Sir Humphrey的說法，原則就是拿來變通，拿來違反的。

不知哪來的勇氣，這位年輕的公務員清了清嗓子:「我方才應該說了，Parkinson先生，你的作法是明顯有違我們的原則，但如果你自認為能做得跟其他人一樣高明，且不損害大臣及公務員任何一方的利益，那我倒是很樂意配合。」

可惜，首席私人秘書說完這番話便後悔了。他剛才的言下之意，很明顯是指責Parkinson的手段不夠高明。作為常任秘書－－他的上司，對於這樣以下犯上的論調，一笑置之的可能性有多少?

再說，Parkinson先生好像從來沒有笑過。

「我明白了，看來我們是不能合作了，Bernard。因為我要的，從來就不是低調行事...」

Parkinson先生站起身，從資料夾裡拿出一份菜單，交給Bernard。Bernard老實接過了，但為什麼是菜單?

「...我的作法是不怎麼高明，但也夠狡猾了。」Parkinson冷冷地說完，便走出了通往大臣辦公室的那扇門。

Bernard Woolley被留在常任辦公室裡，他低下頭，看著手裡那份菜單好長一段時間，茫然的表情就這樣逐漸地被絕望給淹沒。

他慢慢將菜單翻過來。彷彿有陣哄堂的笑聲隨之傳來，又迅速演變成如雷貫耳的噪響。是的，那上面寫著的，正是一串可笑的數字：

『49.95磅』


	7. Chapter 7

Bernard一向為所處的環境與自身的成長感到茫然不安，而Sir Humphrey總有一套安慰他的辦法。

『我們不是在那個年代，親愛的Bernard。』  
『啊、是的，那個年代。』

他會貌似理解，笑著回應爵士。即便他不是很確定，所謂的那個年代究竟是哪個年代。真要說的話，今年則是一九八四年。

當然，極可能是指戰間期。內閣秘書Arnold和那票常任秘書，都喜歡拿戰爭當作幌子，用來對付首相和大臣成效極大。而如今是八零年代，Bernard還年輕，還不到細數過往歲月的時候。

但他倒是記得，三十五年前有個姓歐威爾的英國人－－是的，他確定那了不起的人與自己是同一國籍－－寫了一本反烏托邦的書，書名就叫做《一九八四》。

那一年他才十二歲，而Humphrey已經二十歲了，沒有意外的話，應當已經從溫徹斯特公學畢業，準備進入牛津攻讀古典文學。Bernard不知道Humphrey是否讀過那本書，但仍可以合理推測他必定是讀過了。

至於可敬的Jim Hacker大臣，大臣應該沒讀過《一九八四》，如果他讀了，大概能驚喜的發現，公務員的諸多手段竟相似於書中的若干教條。Humphrey會為此向Bernard解釋－－凡事絕不能一以概之。

『不論你拿什麼與公務員系統做比喻，都會發現，沒有任何事物能與如此完美的群體相比擬。』

有時，他慶幸自己是公務員，慶幸自己與Sir Humphrey之間仍有著強烈的通性與傳心作用。但他從沒想過，若是有一天，這樣緊密的聯繫遭逢巨變，甚而就此中斷的話，那該怎麼辦?他從沒想過，可能是他從不認為這一天會到來。

而如今正是一九八四年。Bernard很確定。

他並不擔心一九八五年不會到來，他也不擔心一九八五年英國沒有首相。如此無畏，甚或說是愚勇，儘管事到臨頭，光憑一股傻勁已然派不上任何用場。基於他的道德操守與被賦予的職權，他確實有能力阻止任何禍端。

然而，一但他下定決心要孤軍奮戰，往後又有誰能來拯救他呢？他相信Sir Humphrey會來拯救他，但該如何救？Parkinson先生確實是一顆無法摘除的毒瘤，憑他手中幾張清清白白的簡歷，找不到任何破綻、也無傷疤可穿。

如今Sir Humphrey即將屬於10號，已然不是他的直屬上司。前途似錦的新任內閣秘書，會為了往日的同事情誼，不惜冒著風險也要救他脫離險境嗎？即便會，Bernard也當不願意被這樣拯救......

不，Bernard並不在乎，他不願再抱持這般過度依賴的想法。目前的當務之急是，他必須確保Hacker不倒向Eric或Duncan任何一方，以使這位DAA大臣得以順利被拱上去做首相。

假若這是他在這最後一年，最後一項直接受命於Sir Humphrey的任務的話，Bernard下定決心，他就必須全心全意的去完成它。而再假若，那個Parkinson決心不讓Bernard將這個年順利過完的話......

那樣的話，Bernard定會發現，一九八四年確實將成為他的公務員生涯中，最為不祥的一個年份。

====

 

「大臣，正如我方才所說，Duncan爭議太大，要是為國家著想，確實應該以Eric大臣為優先考量。」

Bernard故作鎮定的走到Hacker身邊坐下，Parkinson先生對他的到來絲毫不以為意。當然了，這沒什麼好訝異的。

「我知道，你說的這些Eric也跟我說過了，但你看、Parkinson，人人都說Duncan爭議太大，但他究竟有什麼爭議?」

如今Hacker是打算支持Eric了沒錯，但Bernard很清楚，事情沒這麼簡單。Parkinson話雖然不多，卻條理清晰，同樣很熟悉那幾套公務員把戲。Bernard自己是還在觀摩階段，但也親眼見證Humphrey操作過太多次了。

「噢...這不好說，大臣。」Parkinson面有難色的抿起嘴唇。  
「Parkinson，你現在是DAA的常任秘書，依據你過去待在外交部多年的經驗，」Hacker大臣正色道:「我希望你老實告訴我，Duncan這人究竟怎麼樣?」

Bernard認為，若是Parkinson先生有心要拉攏大臣為Duncan背書，那他確實用對了方法。而大臣很可能就跟過去無數次，政治家與公務員對質的例子一樣，不知道這箇中之妙。於是首席私人秘書清了清喉嚨。

「我聽說Parkinson先生與Duncan先生交情不錯，這樣是不是有點為難？」Bernard對大臣說。  
「是這樣嗎？Parkinson？」Hacker問道。  
「唔，國家大事可不能與私交劃上等號，大臣。」

就在這時，Parkinson先生看了Bernard一眼。明顯的敵意。首席私人秘書沉住氣，他的疑慮確實成真了。但還有轉圜餘地，只要情況不演變至難以收拾的地步，他認為自己還不需強加干涉。

「那還有什麼不好說的？來吧，說來聽聽！」將眼鏡從鼻樑上拿下，Hacker等著常任秘書說話。  
「可能有點刺耳......」如今Parkinson的種種言行與拖泥帶水，在Bernard看來都是帶有明顯意圖的。  
「沒關係，你能誠實以告是最好的，我接受任何過激的言論。」大臣點點頭。  
「當然了，因為說的不是您嘛。」Parkinson這話讓他們全呵呵笑起來，Bernard也忍不住笑了，但並未紓緩他心中的不安。

接 著Parkinson先生便火力全開。他先是強調Duncan的排外意識非常強烈，能激發黨人的氣勢，使對外砲口一致；同時，Duncan在收攏人心方 面，手段較為激進。他對擔任首相、率領整個黨、一同運作新政府很有信心，假若他當選，很可能會清算對手的支持者；假若沒當選......Duncan也不 會忘掉跟他作對的那些人。

「這麼說來，Duncan當選不當選都是個麻煩。」Hacker皺起眉頭。  
「不過，Duncan還是有一點不錯的，他是不會忘掉跟他作對的人，但同時也不會虧待那些支持他的人。」  
「噢...」Hacker明顯猶豫起來。

隨後的幾分鐘，Parkinson順利讓Hacker由Eric轉而導向Duncan。一方面是目前人民對鐵腕政治有所期待，Duncan的人格特質相較之下更符合這個需求；另一方面，Parkinson的分析也將潛在的脅迫確實傳達到大臣心中。

很顯然，首席私人秘書心知肚明，這是逆向推銷。但無所謂，Parkinson先生自己也說過，政治家隨時都能改變主意，Bernard只要確保Hacker始終搖擺不定就行了。不過，顯然Parkinson是說到做到的人：

「恕我直言，假若您確定要支持Duncan，就該發個聲明稿......」  
「這太不明智了!」Bernard突然衝口而出。

登 時，Hacker與Parkinson不約而同朝Bernard看去。首席私人秘書感覺頭皮一陣發麻。Hacker大臣很是詫異，首席私人秘書公然反對上 司，這是他從沒看過的事。更不用說還是這個Bernard Woolley。也許Parkinson比起Sir Humphrey，不足以對這年輕人造成等量的威信。

首席私人秘書承受著兩位上司的目光，戰戰兢兢地開口說道。

「唔...呃，大臣，您是黨主席，您應當保持中立...」  
「話是這麼說...」Parkinson插進來。

「再說，這已經是政治事務，而非政府事務。也許您以為首相是政府首腦，因此與政府事務有關，但實際上首相的催生是以選票或黨內推舉為依歸，不論是交由人民普選或者黨員競爭的方式產生首相，這些過程都還是屬於政治事務的範疇。」

Bernard的西裝內裡正擺著那份寫有香水罐估價的菜單。

一 直以來，這份菜單都被鎖在辦公桌下層的櫃子裡，他不知道Parkinson先生是何時、用什麼方法拿到的。而這位常任秘書既然樂意再將這要命的東西交還給 私人秘書以作為威脅，勢必早已握有決定性的把柄。那個估價的庫朗人？很誇張，但也不是不可能。此外，很多事情只要交由媒體發落，自然就能渲染成一缸污水 了。

「大臣也許想...」Parkinson在Bernard停頓的空檔試圖說點什麼。

但Bernard已經打定主意了。不給Parkinson任何情面，他振振有詞的對大臣說道：

「我們只能基於您是大臣的立場提供訊息，您個人則必須站在黨主席的立場針對此事做考慮。」

一時間，Parkinson先生有些氣急敗壞，但旋即回覆平時默然的表情。

「......別緊張，Bernard，這點我還是知道的。」Hacker好不容易消化完Bernard那一大串解釋，這才和氣(外加一點疲倦)的說道。

但Bernard並沒有因此鬆了口氣，他離開大臣辦公室的時候，感覺Parkinson先生銳利的視線正緊盯著自己的背脊。

當天傍晚，Parkinson走到他的辦公桌，只拋下這麼一句話便離開了。

「你是打算自己申請調往斯旺西管理中心，還是由我來？」


	8. Chapter 8

12月18日。

今天是DAA的聖誕酒會，之所以提前舉辦的原因，在於Sir Humphrey今天過後便正式進入十號。但酒會歸酒會，上午的內閣會議仍舊得照常舉行。

Bernard領著Hacker，和各部大臣魚貫走進內閣廳，看見Sir Humphrey坐在Sir Arnold旁邊。他忍住打招呼的衝動，急匆匆的將資料擺在大臣面前。

「看啊，是Humphrey!」Hacker倒是首先發難，一朵笑容綻放開來。  
「是、大臣。」Bernard拉開離內閣秘書稍遠的一張椅子，讓Hacker坐下。

整場內閣會議冗長乏味不說，席間還瀰漫著浮躁的氣氛。可能是節日使人鬆懈，也可能是一次有兩名內閣秘書坐鎮，徒增不少壓力的緣故。聖誕酒會辦在今天，距離真正的聖誕節可還有一個禮拜的時間。

Bernard埋頭抄寫著會議紀錄，這次各部的常任秘書也出席了。DAA的兩位常任秘書也是，但嚴格說來其中一位已經是「前」常任秘書了。Humphrey已經不坐在Hacker旁邊，對此Bernard一直很不習慣。幾天以前的每場會議，他明知道會撲空，仍無法克制視線不往那兒飄去。在這場會議，他卻堅決不放任自己像往常那樣時而抬頭看向那個座位。Parkinson先生今天開始就坐在那個位子上，而Bernard一點也不想與他打照面。

「嘶...」天氣依舊很冷。此時內閣秘書那突然傳來一聲輕咳。

首席私人秘書不經意地順著聲音看去，Sir Arnold正在發表一則聲明。視線稍往左挪一點，便恰好與Humphrey四目相接。

Bernard一時不知該做何反應，他不曉得Sir Humphrey是盯著他好一會了，或者只是剛好朝這邊看而已。他希望這只是無心的一瞥。他無法想像在這刀口上，前上司有意或無意的注視，背後究竟隱含多少意義。

Sir Humphrey仍看著他。Bernard昨天已經請助理秘書將便條轉交給Sir Humphrey，上頭寫著酒會的日期與時間。也許Sir Humphrey對此起了疑心，或者更糟？Sir Humphrey有沒有可能已經知道他遞交了辭呈？

「嘶......」最後，他只好伸手摸摸發紅的鼻頭，雙眼仍注視著他的上司－－多傻的舉動－－Bernard在心底咒罵自己。但Sir Humphrey卻笑了，因著下屬的模樣，從嘴角曳出一點發現樂趣似的笑容。Bernard看著那笑容，感覺自己就快要因此滿臉通紅，這才趕緊將頭低回筆記本上。

話又說回來，他別無選擇。

那份請調書，是由他親自撰寫，親筆簽名。一個首席私人秘書，自願調到斯旺西去，天大的笑話。但他寧可被當成笑柄，也不願Parkinson將庫朗香水罐的事件抖出去。那將再次牽扯到兩國的邦交，大臣的顏面，甚至是當初包庇他的現任內閣秘書。

Parkinson是個怪異的上司，Bernard打心底這麼覺得。過於冷靜，以致於難以直視；又過於出其不意，以致於難以招架。Bernard選擇主動遞交請調書，理所當然正合Parkinson的意，但這位常任秘書也並未因此表現出計謀得逞、亦或表達形式上的遺憾。他只是靜靜收了那份請調書，毫不猶豫的核可通過了。Bernard Woolley明年一月正式轉調斯旺西交通管理中心。

他甚至沒要Bernard跟著他復述一遍。

「便條上說我是座上賓，Bernard。」會後，Humphrey走過來，一副事不關己的模樣。  
「恭喜你，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard是打心底為上司感到高興，即便他自身有其他的顧慮。

說起來，Sir Humphrey也有好些天沒見到Bernard了。為了不擋住內閣廳的進出，他領著DAA私人秘書，稍稍往旁邊退了退。

「今晚的酒會，Sir Humphrey、我會帶上雪莉酒。」Bernard笑道。  
「當然了，雪莉酒、是的。」Humphrey盡量不顯得應答馬虎。

但Bernard卻聽出來了，Sir Humphrey可能已經知情的想法又再度浮現腦海。提交辭呈，申請轉調(私人祕書還真老實地填了斯旺西交通管理中心)。不是說他的前上司不能或不該知道，說白了，即便Humphrey不想，也非知道不可。

常任秘書們經常說，內閣秘書總是第一個掌握最新消息。Sir Humphrey Appleby有沒有可能當上內閣秘書後便獲得這項能力，小Bernard可是毫不懷疑。他甚至可能比Parkinson先生更早知道。

不、這怎麼可能呢？有可能嗎？不、不可能。不可能嗎？怎麼不可能？

「謝謝，Bernard。」Sir Humphrey突然對他說道。  
「抱歉、Sir Hum...呃？我什麼都沒說啊，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard錯愕地抬頭看向前上司。  
「你在思考。」Humphrey指出。  
「噢...喔，是的，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard紅了臉頰。

Sir Humphrey無奈的搖搖頭，由苦笑換上一張愉快的表情。能在酒會前就與首席私人秘書說上幾句話總是好的，他已經預想到有多少公務員會纏著他、與他敬酒，趁機在他進10號以前攀點交情。而他親愛的Jim Hacker大臣，噢、他只祈禱別喝掛了就是。

「有麻煩了？Bernard？」Humphrey隨口問道。  
「沒有的事！」情急之下，Bernard無法克制自己的音量。  
「......」Humphrey抬起一邊眉毛。  
「呃...我是說，沒什麼事，Sir Humphrey。」

發現Bernard特別怪異的窘迫見形於色，Humphrey這才感覺不對勁。若是真有麻煩，Bernard理應告訴他；這不光是上司對下屬的無形壓力，Bernard Woolley該知道，要是他不說，Humphrey也自有辦法知道的。

「說吧，Bernard，我看得出來。」  
「真的沒事。」Bernard儘可能不使自己的聲音發顫，「此外，若是有事，我也應該先向Parkinson先生報告。」

短暫的幾秒鐘，Bernard似乎看見這位內閣秘書顯露出被激怒的神情。哪怕只是一點點，不、哪怕是大發雷霆，Bernard內心既軟弱又頑強的聲音，卻已經建立起小小的圍牆。而正因為他足夠弱小......

「Sir Humphrey。」Parkinson先生站在內閣廳門前說道。  
「啊、Parkinson，我們大臣還好款待嗎？」Humphrey只遲疑了不到一秒，便立即換上一張造作的臉。

Bernard的背脊開始發涼。Parkinson先生打算做什麼？雖說向內閣秘書總結每月重大裁定是理所當然的事，常任秘書當然也可就事情的輕重緩急與程序方面，決定是否先行報告特定決議。以現下的狀況來說，那只可能關乎於Bernard的未來。或者，Parkinson只是覺得有義務向他的前任打聲招呼？

「非常好，能接在您之後真是萬分榮幸。」  
「前人種樹，後人乘涼嘛。」Hacker突然邊說著這句話，邊從Parkinson身後走出來。

「很好笑，大臣。」Humphrey露出大大的微笑。  
「嗯...」大臣悻悻然地說道：「你總是喜歡我所有的笑話。」  
「當然了，凡是您說的話都是笑話.....噢不不不，您曉得我不是那個意思，大臣。」

Humphrey一派自如的耍弄大臣，表情顯示樂不可支。Hacker這次倒意外的沒有多說什麼，無奈的笑笑便離開了。但Parkinson還留在原地，這也是Bernard從剛剛到現在，一聲不吭的緣故。

「......有事嗎？Parkinson先生？」Humphrey整整懷中的公文袋，好整以暇地問道。  
「是的，Sir Humphrey，是有一件事，原本應當連同其他事項在這個月底向您報告，但考慮到審核事由與時效性必須相互配合等種種因素，我想還是提前向您說明比較好。」

原本，在全然只有公務員的場合，這樣的對話本來就沒有停頓或被打斷的必要。說得更具體些，這些人可以用這種套話閒話家常一整個下午(Sir Arnold與Sir Humphrey就幹過這檔事)，絕對不成問題。

但此刻，說完這些話的Parkinson伸手進西裝內裡，Bernard清楚看見那份辭呈兼請調書被拿了出來。不、再怎麼樣，也不該在他的面前......他該怎麼做？迅速奪過那份請調書？然後自己交給Sir Humphrey？與此同時，又有個聲音在敲擊著腦袋：別犯蠢了，Bernard Woolley，你壓根就想等到置身斯旺西時，再讓Parkinson先生連同其他審核事項一同呈報掉的。

「是有關於Bernard Woolley的......」

Sir Humphrey總不會特地跑到斯旺西來向他問話吧？那該有多為難這位爵士啊？

「先等一等，Parkinson先生。」Humphrey沒有接手那只信封袋，而是轉身面向Bernard，凝重地問道：「Bernard，你確定剛才沒有話要對我說嗎？」

Bernard緊閉著嘴，事到如今他還需要說些什麼？Sir Humphrey正嚴厲的眼神注視著自己，而他再也無法抬頭迎向這位上司的目光。

「...好吧，讓我看看是什麼要緊事，Parkinson。」

Humphrey暗自嘆了口氣，接過褐色信封。Bernard前所未有的不堪，正毫不留情的隨著信封被打開而蔓延於心。他還沒準備好，他還沒想過這會是如此令人痛苦的事情，他是應該主動告訴爵士，爵士給過他機會了，他為何不掌握那個機會呢？事實上，現在應該還來得及......

「Sir Humphrey。」他輕聲喚道，Parkinson看了他一眼。  
「是的，Bernard？」Humphrey已經將請調書拿出來了。  
「......」Bernard盯著那份對了三摺的請調書，隱約透著自己的簽名。  
「我說是的，Bernard。」Humphrey看向他，緩慢地眨著眼睛。

頃刻間，一切聲音彷彿經歷了巨大的撞擊，多年的邏輯與語言退化成只剩若干隻字片語。Bernard不再考慮組字的問題，不再思考是否還有其他比這更適切的決定......

「我很抱歉，Sir Humphrey。」然後他便逃了。

快步走離，轉角過後便拔腿狂奔，順利卻倉皇地趕上、並躋身於那群剛開完會、尚未走遠的大臣與秘書之間，並在其中找到了自己的那位。

「噢、Bernard，跟Humphrey聊得還愉快嗎？」Hacker問道。  
Bernard低著頭，聲音細小如蚊蠅：「......是的，很愉快，大臣。」  
「那就好，這老狐狸也只剩今天可以跟我耍嘴皮了，今天我就多跟他喝幾杯吧。」

他們跟隨著人群移動，首席私人秘書覺得自己幾乎不用使力，便能被帶離這個是非之地。他已經忘了要糾正大臣，喝幾杯不是一個酒量差的人能夠決定的事情，應該是由Sir Humphrey來決定要跟大臣喝幾杯酒，而且Sir Humphrey的酒品非常好。但現在還想這些做什麼呢？

Bernard感到嗓子很是乾燥，眼裡卻幾乎要潮濕起來。Humphrey很可能已經看見請調書的內容......嗯、是的，他已經看見了。


	9. Chapter 9

下午三點，外交部的Jumbo抱著一大疊文書資料，匆匆趕往位於10號的內閣秘書室。當這位常任秘書終於在門口停下腳步，整間辦公室已經快被他的老友兼內閣秘書給掀了。

「斯旺西！」

可敬的爵士，Sir Humphrey Appleby正在大發雷霆。打中午看到那封請調書開始直到現在，他就沒有一刻停止鬼吼鬼叫。Jumbo緩緩地蹭進來，先將資料擺在還算整潔的一張桌上，走到靠牆的矮櫃，為彼此泡了兩杯咖啡。他將自己塞進一張椅子的時候，Humphrey仍一股腦地拉開抽屜東翻西找。

「斯旺西！？」不一會，只聽見爵士又朝天花板吼了一聲。  
「冷靜點，Humpy。」Jumbo說，悠閒的啜了一口咖啡。

但Humphrey氣炸了，要他冷靜比等天塌下來還要難。

稍早幾個小時之前，Parkinson在他看完請調書之後，只說這是義務性告知，便板著一張臉孔回到DAA去了。Humphrey站在內閣廳門口，花了半個鐘頭消化逃跑的Bernard Woolley、可笑卻正式的請調書、糟透了的斯旺西管理中心、以及他瞬間蕩然無存的理智，最後卻只歸納出一個結論：卑鄙的Parkinson！

『你就沒別的想法嗎？Humpy。』Jumbo在電話中這麼問，「卑鄙的Parkinson」確實不算什麼結論，頂多算半個註腳罷了。

無論如何，Humphrey吩咐Jumbo就算翻遍整個外交部，也要把任何可能有幫助的資料全搬過來。Jumbo認為，以一個新上任的常任秘書而言，Parkinson實在太過囂張了，因此他也花了兩小時(犧牲午茶時間)翻找資料。但他的收穫卻和先前的四張簡歷差不了多少。

「這個小混帳！」內閣秘書終於在Jumbo身邊坐下來。  
「你是指傻小子還是Parkinson？」Jumbo問道。  
「當然是指那個Bernard Woolley！你希望我用小混帳罵那個Parkinson？噢、Jumbo，相信我，我會用更難聽的話來罵那個混球！」  
「我聽見了，Humpy。」Jumbo悶哼。

外交部常任秘書又啜了一口咖啡，他覺得一個爵士在盛怒之下能擠出的難聽字眼實在很有限。根據多年的觀察，「小混帳」幾乎是小Bernard專用的詞彙了，至於「混球」則是用在那些真正使Humphrey大動肝火的人身上。

「又是為了那個該死的破罐子！49.95磅！我的老天爺......」Humphrey將桌上幾捲無用的卡式錄音帶一掃在地。  
「這不是很公平，Humpy，你也知道這次不是小Bernard的錯。」Jumbo出聲提點。  
「你知道什麼是公平？Parkinson也不問問我的意見就把我的前屬下調職，Bernard被迫.....噢想也知道他是被迫的，你真該看看那張請調書，寫得可漂亮了！」

是啊！誰都知道Humphrey在那個年輕公務員身上花了多少心思。沒多少人能那樣有耐心、有包容力，面對那樣的傻勁、冷笑話......Jumbo曾經想過，Humphrey會如此栽培Bernard，很可能因為他們都是牛津畢業、且精通希臘語的緣故。

「既然你知道，就別對Bernard發脾氣！」Jumbo其實沒什麼耐心。  
「我沒對Bernard發脾氣！」Humphrey也不是省油的燈。  
「那你幹麻對我發脾氣！」  
「我對你發脾氣是因為我不想對Bernard發脾氣！」

內閣秘書站起身，又開始皺著眉頭走來走去。他已經在腦中盤算諸多方案，各種能夠將Bernard Woolley從熙來攘往的斯旺西交通管理中心，救回清新唐寧街的好辦法。多年的經驗與老謀深算，早已讓他迅速建立起清楚的應急思路。但不論是哪一種，都無法單靠個人的力量完成，即便是內閣秘書，手邊沒有半點敵人的把柄也是不行的。

「......抱歉，Jumbo。」他洩氣地又坐了下來。  
「不要緊，你倒是再跟我說清楚點，那個Parkinson究竟是怎麼讓小Bernard簽下賣身契的。」  
「什麼賣身契？」爵士驚恐的抬頭。  
「把自己賣到斯旺西去啊！」Jumbo煩躁的擺擺手。

Humphrey直接將那紙請調書塞進Jumbo手裡，自己一個勁的喝起咖啡來。當情緒伴隨著咖啡平定了不少後，他終於在心底承認自己是亂了方寸。話說回來，他能不承認嗎？

Bernard在請調書上清楚寫明了事由，先是將庫朗的估價事件再度鉅細靡遺的(太可怕了)描述一遍，隨後是老一套的操守問題。沒錯，Parkinson先生正是要陷Bernard於操守問題。

「不論他是怎麼知道的，重掀這樁被掩蓋的外交醜聞，確實是很聰明的作法。」Jumbo將請調書還給Humphrey。  
「你說對了、Jumbo。」Humphrey終於能夠沉住氣，方才那三個小時在其他公務員眼中看來，大概是奇觀了。Jumbo心想，可惜他們無緣看到。  
「如果Parkinson知道的夠多，而不是只掌握了小Bernard個人的過失，那他一定也知道當時共同掩蓋此事的有哪些人。」

Humphrey明白Jumbo的話頭，香水罐事件可是涉及Hacker大臣本人，眼下Parkinson不會想讓重要的黨主席受到輿論譴責，而Bernard自然也不會願意讓此事發生的。

「Parkinson很可能也不知道我們打算拱Jim Hacker做首相，但就算他不曉得，也會基於拉攏黨主席的這個目的，保全Jim Hacker的。」Humphrey開始俐落地拾起散落的文件。  
「運用香水罐事件，可以完全讓人深入險境，加上此事跟大臣有關......」常任秘書搖搖咖啡杯，「以小Bernard的立場來說，且還是跟未來可能的首相有關，如此他也就無法自救了。」

因此Parkinson才會不能、或者說是不需要四處張揚，而是直接向現任內閣秘書通報此事。

「聰明的小子，不是嗎？Humpy，你怎麼就沒考慮培育這樣的接班人。」  
「事到臨頭，還開什麼玩笑？」但Humphrey還是思索了一下，說道：「太聰明不好，緊要關頭反咬你一口就不得了了。」  
「說什麼傻話，Sir Arnold說你就滑頭的很！」Jumbo有時也滿愛拆Humphrey台的。  
「他這樣說嗎？」Humphrey短暫露出得意的笑臉，「那也是HP。」  
「HP？」  
「His Problem。」

玩笑歸玩笑，Humphrey仍沒想到法子對付Parkinson。哪怕只是一點點的瘡疤也好，他連刀子都準備好了，卻連個馬蜂窩也捅不著。若有似無的自責一直在心中繚繞著，內閣祕書很清楚，自己和Sir Arnold並沒有做過錯的決定，Bernard權衡大臣的立場也是應盡的義務與必要事宜。但在情感上－－當然這是不可言說－－他仍感到自責與挫敗陣陣的戳擊著自尊心。

他方才的暴怒並非真實，而是「脆弱」在那樣的歇斯底里中，似乎能夠獲得短暫的減緩與疏散。當Jumbo離去，他將自己鎖在內閣秘書室裡，腦中喧囂的背景音(極可能是來自斯旺西管理中心)，與寂靜、了無生氣的房間成正比。在這彷彿無止境的噪音與無聲壓力之間，他似乎又看見Bernard逃開時的愧疚神情，想像就如此延伸下去......若是此事不能得到解決，Bernard又將以什麼樣的神情走離這裡？走離他的身邊？緊接著他想起來，自己已經有好一陣子沒聽見私人秘書的傻笑了。

再說到傍晚的酒會，如果他下屬還能硬著頭皮參加的話，那也就謝天謝地了。


	10. Chapter 10

當晚便是歡送前常任秘書的聖誕酒會。

就字面而言，也許真的是「歡」天喜地的將人給「送」進10號裡去。往後DAA的大臣們也許能省點對付這老狐狸的力氣，相對的，後續的常任秘書可能都得將皮給繃緊了。  
Parkinson只待了一會時間，便先行離去。Humphrey以內閣秘書兼前DAA常任秘書的身分與他攀談了一會，徹徹底底的話不投機。Parkinson太過不苟言笑，沒什麼幽默感，時淺時深的城府顯示他的資歷還算生嫩，這點倒是與Bernard有些相像。

說到Bernard，Humphrey慶幸私人秘書還記得要顧全大局出席酒會。但也僅有這點值得慶幸而已。從10號前往DAA的路上，Humphrey已經可以設想各種尷尬與難堪的窘境。一直以來，他都有能力應付Bernard的冷笑話與支支吾吾。他甚至不需要花時間去設想任何情境。

他有時真的是太看得起自己了。

「您看見我們忙碌的首席私人秘書嗎？大臣。」Sir Humphrey儘可能不著痕跡的探問。  
「噢、你說Bernard，他帶人去搬樹。」大臣已經半醉了。  
「樹？」  
「應應景嘛、Humpy！」Hacker一臉愜意地拍著Humphrey的肩膀。

Humphrey看看窗外， 外頭正在下雪，天氣也冷得要命，能有棵聖誕樹可真夠應景了。但現在可不是在乎應不應景的時候，要是Bernard一看見自己又想逃跑那該怎麼辦？基於對屬下的了解，內閣秘書不得不這麼想。幸而半小時過後，Bernard和助理秘書一人一邊，搬著聖誕樹進來了。

「放在這好嗎？大臣...」助理秘書問道。  
「好、好，放到窗戶邊去。」Hacker任意比劃著。

由於扶著聖誕樹往後退，Bernard並沒有留意爵士就站在窗邊，儘管後者已經禮貌性的稍稍退開，好讓聖誕樹有個容身之地。挺不錯的聖誕樹，Humphrey抬頭看看，如果樹梢沒有頂到天花板的話......。等到Bernard終於把聖誕樹放下，最上方的星星裝飾也得以離開天花板獲得喘息的空間。首席秘書歇口氣，向後退了幾步，又再度「順利」地撞上了Humphrey的胸口。

「我很抱...噢我的上帝！」Bernard下意識的想趕忙跳開，卻已經被Humphrey扶住。  
「不是上帝，是你的上司，Bernard。」Humphrey冷冷地說道。

首席私人秘書先是面紅耳赤，隨後趕緊將手從爵士腰上抽回，不知所措了一陣才將雙手背到身後去。這可不是什麼順利不順利的問題，只能說真不是時候！

「我很抱歉，Sir Humphrey...」他慎重其事的說道。  
「為了什麼？」他的上司反問。

Bernard聽懂言下之意，踟躕了一會，便將視線漂移至準備發表講話的大臣身上。Humphrey看得出，這是屬下想用來取代低下頭去的折中舉動。

「大臣要講話了，Bernard。」爵士說完，便逕自走到其他昔日同僚身邊去。

Bernard留在原地，他知道那個意思。待著別動。不准走。哪都別想去。他上司沒說出口的就是這些。但他是真心想逃的。不是逃到斯旺西(那是他逼不得已)，而是暫時逃離這裡。

「我們是個團隊，就像內閣，除了我們站在同一條陣線上......。」Hacker正在發表了不起的演說，他的妻子Annie在一旁，有些憂心丈夫的重心不穩。幸好不是政治重心。

Bernard微笑著看他的大臣，即便是轉身倒酒時也帶著微笑。他不會把調職的情緒帶到派對上，這不是好的秘書該有的作為。Humphrey也同樣帶著笑容，那張一如繼往、帶點戲謔的笑容。

Bernard從很久以前開始，就鍾情於Sir Humphrey的魅力與領導風範，儘管有不少陰謀與觀點有待商榷，這位上司確實擁有諸多迷人之處。那內具的涵養與外顯的氣質，總能使他深陷想像的旋渦、以及羞於見人的無止盡河流。

「說得很好，大臣。」他看見Sir Humphrey好整以暇的舉起酒杯。

他總是跟在Humphrey後頭，維持著固有的步調和距離。而在這距離之內，Humphrey總會停下來等他。更近一些、再近一些，Bernard運用他那受過專業邏輯思辯的腦袋，總能騰出空間進行各種進一步的想像。但他從沒想過距離以外的狀況。他不敢去想，一但自己摔了一跤，並且摔出了固有距離以外該怎麼辦才好。

舉例來說，10號與斯旺西的距離就無從估計。

Bernard突然意識到，他之所以想逃，是因為害怕逃不了。

或者，Bernard Woolley再度看向大臣，終於洩氣地為自己做了最後的注解：或者你根本不想逃。

====

考慮到親愛的大臣醉得不成人樣，Bernard本想為Hacker夫婦叫輛車。但Annie說他們的車就停在附近，而且她不會讓Hacker負責駕駛的。

「注意積雪，大臣!」  
車子開過門口，首席秘書確實瞥見大臣坐在駕駛座上，他只能祈禱不會在明天的早報看到他主子的名字。天空飄著細細的雪，足夠使他的腦袋稍稍冷卻。與會者已經走光了，但Bernard可不是為了收拾善後才留下來的。他犯不著做這個。

「Bernard。」  
「Sir Humphrey。」

Humphrey手中夾著酒杯站在門檻邊，Bernard走過去的時候，感到周圍的溫度似乎升高不少。也許是他上司剛從爐火邊起身的緣故。

「大臣剛開車走，呃...載著他的夫人。」  
「我知道。」Humphrey撇撇嘴。

Bernard想起來，稍早時候Humphrey曾在致詞時提醒，要各位酒後別開車的。  
「很抱歉，我沒能攔住他。」  
「大臣出了辦公室得為自己負責，你是公務員，不是政府請的奶媽。」

Humphrey皺起眉頭，試圖衝淡一些酒會帶來的不必要情緒。他要將感情淨空，大部分不必要的感情。而他知道此時還想排除對Bernard的感情是不可能了。沒准他也不想這麼做。

「......一切都上軌道了嗎？Sir Humphrey。」Bernard輕聲問道。  
「套句我們大臣的老話，輪子已經轉起來了。」Humphrey逕自走了回去。

他們回到壁爐邊，Humphrey再度坐回單人沙發。Bernard仍杵在那兒猶豫不決。

「坐下，Bernard。」終於，爵士語帶疲倦地說道。  
「是，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard順從地坐下了。

Sir Humphrey只是凝視著手中的玻璃杯，一句話不說。私人秘書覺得上司並不想與自己四目相接，卻不是閃躲迴避(那大概是他才會做的事)，而是硬生生的看向別處。房間內，除了壁爐發出的細微噪響，以及牆上的掛鐘，一點多餘的聲音也沒有。

「你應該知道，我仍在生氣。」Humphrey說完才自覺，語氣中的埋怨意味重了些。

映著壁爐的微光，Bernard終於還是選擇低下頭去。繼之而來的是冗長的沉默。他們像是在等待對方，又像是什麼都沒在等待。彼此都不約而同的明白，沉默正是心照不宣，是「束手無策」的具體表現。

Bernard儘可能抱持樂觀的想法，僅管心中那個名為「脆弱」的聲音又開始侵擾心防。然而，他從這沉默中嗅不出任何解決之道。他不願再讓Sir Humphrey冒著風險為自己解難，他不能拿一個內閣秘書的前途開玩笑。

「...我很抱歉，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard低聲說道。說這話時他不確定爵士是否正看著自己。

牆上的掛鐘響起來，時間是八點整。Humphrey將酒杯擺在桌上，Bernard察覺到一絲慍怒。

「你就甘心被調到斯旺西去？」Humphrey從西裝內裡抽出那紙請調書。  
「...我當然不....」Bernard囁嚅道。  
「就留給我這一紙污名？」內閣秘書無法克制自己的音量。

眼前的私人秘書必定也感受到他的怒氣，只是不住的道歉，不斷低喃著令他無從申辯的事實。憤怒絕不是他的本意，但這些事實便挾著前所未有的挫敗與尊嚴，硬是讓憤怒強佔了腦中的一切。Bernard卻仍慌張的低訴：

「我別無選擇，我以為這次已經別無他法......」  
「你好大的膽子！」內閣秘書咆哮道。

Bernard嚇得閉上了嘴。窗戶正被風吹得作響，他從沒看過上司如此氣急敗壞的模樣。

「對！」Humphrey突然洩氣地、將脹紅的臉頰深埋於雙手之間。

Bernard突然感覺，哪怕是多一秒鐘，他都無法再在這個房間待下去了。他不忍再聽，也不忍再看見，他的上司、他的爵士如此頹喪的模樣。他已經自行替這一切下了最絕望的註解，已經無法再承受Humphrey親口證實這一切。

但Humphrey仍說了。

「.....我確實是一點辦法也沒有。」

 

－－唐寧街上的雪再度紛飛起來的時候，Bernard再度拋下了他的上司。


	11. Chapter 11

12月20日。

雖說是一點辦法也沒有，但當幸運之神來眷顧的時候，一件事情要獲得轉機也是非常容易的。尤其是，當你發現幸運之神一直都在的時候。或者當Humphrey發現，幸運之神很可能就是可敬的Sir Arnold Robinson的時候。

這是下午茶時間，酒會後的第二天，阿西納姆俱樂部。

「Humphrey，」Sir Arnold將餐巾往嘴上抹了抹，「你太沉不住氣了。」

Humphrey仍在咀嚼著沙拉，緊盯著一紙新找到的外交部會議紀錄。Sir Arnold這麼說的時候，只見新內閣秘書抬了一下眉頭。

「是，我知道。」他說。

「你既然知道，為什麼還是沉不住氣？」Sir Arnold問道。

「我不知道啊。」內閣秘書又抬了一下眉毛。

「Humphrey，你剛剛分明說了你知道。」

「Arnold，我知道我太沉不住氣了，但是我不知道我會沉不住氣。」

「噢，那可真是個問題。」Arnold在自己的茶杯裡加了一小匙砂糖，悠哉地攪拌起來。「還有，你喝太多咖啡了。」

Humphrey不曉得Arnold是如何看出他喝了太多咖啡，但這擺在桌前的，的確不知是第幾杯了。話雖如此，難道還有別的東西能夠幫助他打起精神、為了前下屬的危機挑燈夜戰嗎？

他今天會和Sir Arnold吃飯，主要是為了確定是否已到了最佳時機。是不是時候讓Jim Hacker知道，應該準備好自己當首相，而不是煩惱該支持誰當首相。Bernard的任務進行的如何，便是必要的報備工作，為此Humphrey不得不將調職的事如實向Sir Arnold稟報。

 

「都是無用功。」他將會議記錄重新摺好，放回西裝內裡。  
「Parkinson真是那麼清白的人？」Sir Arnold拿下眼鏡。

這對前內閣秘書兼現任自由信息運動主席來說，顯然是件新鮮事。一個沒有汙點－－為了大英帝國的形象著想，或者說沒有漏洞的公務員比較好一點－－Sir Arnold在心中一點點建立Parkinson的形象：

「有心機、但太過小心眼，沒有後盾、卻很講義氣。」  
「沒有後盾是最值得慶幸的事。」Humphrey說。  
「Parkinson究竟是如何知道香水罐的事？」

Humphrey沒仔細想過這個問題。

當時他們會前往庫朗，目的是要簽署有史以來英國與波斯灣最大的出口協議。姑且不論英國電子設備公司談成的交易究竟屬於哪個部門的範疇，至少那次參訪，確實被歸列為DAA的外交任務。由於算是外交問題，事關重大，一同前往的還包含了外交部及其他各部門，但都只是沒什麼規模的小代表團。

「謠言？」Humphrey終於解決那盤沙拉。  
「別忘了，香水罐事件在那時候不是什麼秘密。」

察覺Humphrey的一絲困惑，Arnold微笑起來，他已經有好一段時間沒看到Humphrey犯傻了。用......隨便你想用什麼想也知道，怎麼可能會是謠言？

「被掩蓋的是事件背後的真相，除了部分相關人士，不應該有其他人知道闖禍的是Bernard Woolley。Jim Hacker疑似私吞外交禮物的醜聞，單就這件事的表面而言，Humphrey，只要有看電視或訂報紙，誰都有可能知道這件事。」說完，Arnold停下來等Humphrey。

「你是指我們當中有人刻意洩露了Bernard Woolley？」Humphrey面露慍色。  
「為了什麼？又沒好處！」

Arnold沒好氣地盯著Humphrey，他開始猶豫是否真該這麼早將位子交給眼前的公務員。誰會想洩漏區區一個首席私人秘書？在知情者各個官位都比Bernard Woolley高，且都擔心事件曝光會影響個人職場生涯的狀況下？誰會這麼無聊？Jim Hacker？不不，他只是傻了點。Humphrey或Bernard Woolley自己？......簡直是自毀前程。

「但此事應當已經被完全封鎖！」Humphrey很確定。  
「你說到重點了，Humphrey，消息確實被封鎖的非常好。」

就連Arnold自己，也是在剛剛才得知當初的香水罐事件，原來是首席私人秘書捅出來的婁子。

「不要說我，親愛的Humphrey，就連外交部的Jumbo也不知情，你想還有多少可能？」  
「我不知道。」Humphrey期待聽到答案。  
「想啊，Humphrey。」Arnold用食指敲敲白色的桌巾。

內閣秘書看著Sir Arnold，同時心裡又有某個聲音冒出來敲打自尊心。這確實是個簡單，而且很不錯的切入點，為何這些天自己都能沒想到呢？真要說的話，純粹是因為他覺得不重要，便完全不去思考它。Parkinson會知道香水罐的事根本沒有多少可能，或者說，只有一個可能。

「他自己知道的？」Humphrey突然說道。  
「他本來就知道了。」Sir Arnold稍稍滿意的點頭，他做出引導的手勢，「第一手消息，而這意味著......？」  
「......他在現場，」Humphrey眼睛亮了起來，「Parkinson也去了庫朗，他親眼看到的！」

這是可以證明的，在Parkinson那兩張不滿四頁的簡歷中也列出了這次庫朗之行。不論是間接－－噢可以是任何一位庫朗官員－－或是親眼看到，Parkinson必定是在庫朗行宮時就已經得知此事了。Humphrey仔細的考量這項新理出的情報，乍聽之下似乎沒什麼幫助，但Sir Arnold既然提出來，就代表事有蹊蹺。

「那時他還只是個通訊秘書......是的，也難怪資料冊上沒什麼重要訊息。」Humphrey一邊思索著，一邊露出玩味的笑容。|

「闖禍的人和出手包庇的人，Humphrey，你必須為此事負責。」Sir Arnold吩咐道，然後問起首席私人秘書的狀況。  
「這小子光顧著躲，好些天沒見到他了。」Sir Humphrey再次皺起眉頭，心中又蒙上一層陰影。  
「你那樣大發雷霆，也難怪他怕你。」Sir Arnold一臉趣味。

Humphrey不否認，Bernard是被他嚇跑的。調到斯旺西已經夠倒楣了，承受前上司的咆哮之餘，這位前上司且還以足具威信的內閣秘書身份，歇斯底里的強調自己一點辦法也沒有。Bernard有勇氣面對Parkinson，卻沒有勇氣面對Humphrey。此事想來便令人大動肝火。

「Bernard似乎不想告知我，就這樣被調到斯旺西去。」內閣秘書儘可能不表現出澳喪的神情，板著臉孔說道。  
「你覺得這不可原諒？既然如此，我交代你讓Bernard顧好他的大臣，結果卻出了這樣的紕漏，你不但無法妥善解決，還拖到今天才告知我，這又該怎麼說？」

Humphrey無話可說。

雖然，他和Arnold都是高級公務員、資歷深厚的老爵士，但若是拿Humphrey與Bernard的關係，和Humphrey與Arnold的關係相比擬，就很好理解了。將大權交給Humphrey確實有風險，但Sir Arnold覺得自己也已經夠老，差不多可以準備享享清福了。在他看來，才剛成為內閣秘書的Sir Humphrey，正處在剛起步的階段，該學的還多著呢。

「這種事必須馬上停止，Humphrey。」這位爵士指的是上司與下屬的躲貓貓遊戲。

說真的，Sir Arnold一點也不擔心Bernard Woolley會被調到斯旺西去。不是他太樂觀，而是他壓根不相信會發生這種事。再假若Humphrey真能任其發生，對前內閣秘書來說也無疑是威信受損。

「既然你想留下小Bernard，費了這麼大勁仍然一點辦法也沒有，我就明說了，這大概是我在內閣秘書任內，見過最好解決的問題了，甚至能藉此機會，進一步將信息更嚴密地封鎖起來。」

Sir Arnold說著，喚住了經過的侍者，將兩人的餐錢與小費一併付了。Humphrey向侍者說了聲謝謝，此時他的眉頭已逐漸紓展開來。他的腦中甚至已經挪出空間，開始考慮要送什麼年份的好酒孝敬眼前這位自由信息運動主任。

「別忘了，Humphrey，雖然你現在應該已經想起來了......」Sir Arnold離去前想了想，又重新將眼鏡帶回鼻樑上，他像是在與老友進行再尋常不過的敘舊一般，說道：

「想想你當初是用什麼方法讓小Bernard脫離險境的。」

這彷彿是一句箴言，值得花大半個下午的時間去研究它。但Sir Humphrey Appleby很清楚，假若他花了太久的時間去思考，大概會有不少人對他感到失望的。

因此，當Sir Arnold一腳剛跨出俱樂部，這位內閣秘書便重新挺起胸膛，並從嘴角流洩出一絲慣有的優越，這優越隨後便自然地化成了洋洋得意的完美笑容。看起來，他若不是發現自己勝券在握，就是發現自己早就已經贏了。

這位爵士在阿西納姆俱樂部又待了一會時間，並將苦澀的咖啡換成了一杯好茶。


	12. Chapter 12

今天一整天，Hacker大臣都處在心不在焉的狀態下。

好不容易，聖誕卡片終於全數送出，天知道他和Annie在選區家裡舔了多少張郵票。嗯，首席私人秘書也幫忙舔了幾百張吧，當然這年輕人只願意舔要貼在政府信函上的那些。此外，Hacker昨天被Sir Humphrey找去10號泡茶了，除了針對這陣子頭大的英國香腸問題提出指導方針，內閣祕書還傳達了更重要的事。

Jim Hacker，進入10號，當首相。多麼料想不到啊！Hacker志得意滿的想著，平日自己總算是對Humphrey不薄。事實上，他可能沒想到，要對現任內閣秘書刻薄還真不是普通人幹得來的。

Bernard知道，大臣應該是從Humphrey那得知了首相計畫，因而才顯得既坐立難安又飄飄然的模樣。這意味著Jim Hacker將漸漸調整自身的立場，無須他人照看與約束，自行維持、進而善用表面的搖擺策略。

「Bernard，你的舌頭還好嗎？」  
「好多了，大臣。」

Hacker指的是郵票，Bernard很感激他的關心，對於大臣開始顧及無關緊要的小事感到很是高興。首相計畫的正式啟動，對Bernard而言還有另一層意義，那便是他的任務已經圓滿落幕。他既沒有讓Hacker正式倒向Duncan或Eric，也沒有讓大臣發表任何過激的言論。

Parkinson似是半放棄拉攏Jim Hacker了。他也許不曉得Sir Arnold與Humphrey想拱誰上來做首相，卻也感受到Jim Hacker更加致力於敷衍功夫，對他的各種推銷手段不是打馬虎眼、就是巧妙地做出口頭承諾。

Bernard也知道，如果Parkinson不是那麼想當DAA常任秘書的話，首相出爐後很可能就會回到外交部去。當然，這是在Duncan沒當選的情況下。自那日將請調書交予Humphrey後，這位上司已經不將Bernard看作一回事。他們之間並無太多交流，甚至沒有半點公務上的衝突，這更顯得他倆根本毫無嫌隙，就好像Parkinson純粹是因為他的計畫被毀了，而認為斯旺西更適合Bernard Woolley。

「噢、Bernard，我突然想起來...」傍晚的時候，大臣叫住了準備下班的秘書。  
「是，大臣？」  
「昨天Humphrey跟我說了，他有些公務上的文件要親自拿過來給你，公務員就是有一堆不能讓大臣知道的秘密。」Hacker不知是在自嘲還是在陳述事實。

首席私人秘書怔了怔，心裡暗叫不妙。

「什麼時候？」他謹慎地問道。  
「今天，但好像都沒見到他？」大臣穿起大衣。  
「也許Sir Humphrey是太忙了。」Bernard為大臣翻好領口後，便想先行離開。  
「我覺得你該等等他。」Hacker指出。

不，他不想等。他可沒膽子等。Bernard在心中重演著聖誕酒會那天的情形，他不顧後果，擅自從Sir Humphrey的身邊逃跑了。不論是就上司與下屬，甚或是純粹的同事情誼，他的行為都是非常不得體的。

Bernard不想再與Sir Humphrey打照面，即便在情感上，隨著正式告知大臣的日子越來越近，他就越發心繫著他的前上司。

話說回來，在這之前，他有哪一天不是心繫著Sir Humphrey Appleby？

大臣回家後，Bernard在辦公室待了一會時間。他站在窗邊看著下方的街道，積雪、重複相疊踩踏而過的腳印，哪兒都沒有Sir Humphrey的身影，現在正是趕緊回家去的好時機。但他仍杵在那裡，仔細聆聽著掛鐘的響聲。

他是否在等他？他不確定。

Bernard痛恨自己竟一味的以為，Sir Humphrey不會有無能為力的一天。他也恥笑自己仍懷有一絲絲期望，期望Sir Humphrey能夠再度拉他一把。他沒有勇氣再面對爵士的視線，正因那視線投射出的是再明顯不過的意涵。既不是譴責與不諒解，而是自責與束手無策。

掛鐘的響聲消失在思緒之中，Bernard回過神來，看見窗外雪又開始下了。踟躕了幾秒鐘，他終於拎起公事包離開他的辦公室。

====

首席私人秘書一走出DAA大門，便看見Sir Humphrey正從對街走過來。

為什麼Sir Humphrey總是在他忙著感懷傷時的時候出場呢？不，這麼說就太不公平了。應該說，誰叫這個月是如此感懷傷時的一個月呢？下意識想逃跑的行為似乎已經變成一種強制性本能，Bernard迅速往右邊大步走開，但內閣秘書已經看見他了。

「Bernard！」

就像踢了馬蹬子一般，這聲叫喚策動了更強烈的逃跑心理，首席秘書回頭望了一眼，在他的上司拔腿之前搶先狂奔起來！

「噢老天爺啊......」Humphrey大嘆了口氣，幾乎是抱著必死的決心也跑了起來。　

於是， 雪花紛飛的街道上，首席私人秘書就這麼瘋狂地跑給內閣秘書追，一點也沒想到自己的腳程比後者年輕了整整八歲。

「Bernard！停下！」Humphrey在後頭大喊。

Bernard沒有停下。他慌張地跑過一家又一家店面，直到差點失去重心往前絆倒，這才想起來早就超過自己停車的地方了。轉頭想往回跑，卻看見上司已經轉過街角追了上來，他只得繞著街道又跑了一整圈。

「Bernard、Bernard Woo...！」Humphrey大口喘氣，他從沒想過要把下屬的姓氏發全是這麼困難的事。

內閣秘書發現，這追逐戰將演變成一種常態。不、打從Bernard開始逃避他開始，他就該預見這追逐是在所難免。Sir Arnold說這種狀況必須馬上停止，Humphrey一邊跑，一邊深刻體悟了箇中道理。這已經超越心理壓力、進而牽連到生理的負荷了！

也許是奔跑的關係，風雪似乎有變強的趨勢，雪花逐漸飄落在髮上與肩上，寒氣直逼進他倆的大衣，並竄進西裝內裡。Humphrey邊追邊喚著Bernard，但Bernard卻頭也不回的跑著，在強烈的痠痛與疲累不斷從腳底侵襲上來的同時，內閣秘書對這一切感到前所未有的悲傷。

Bernard就這麼想逃離他的身邊嗎？

這個念頭一閃而過時，他發現遠方的Bernard突然停了下來，並轉過頭來看了他一眼。眼神中的悲傷被掩蓋在驚慌之下，一絲絲的猶豫不決促使Humphrey加快了腳步。就在此時，一串鑰匙映入爵士眼簾，細碎的金屬聲在沒什麼行人的街道上顯得特別響亮。

「噢、饒了我吧....」Humphrey有不好的預感。

果不其然，Bernard將鑰匙對準一輛車的鎖孔，熟練地開啟了車門。那是Bernard的車，他怎麼沒想到那是Bernard的車！Humphrey忍住想窒息的衝動，絕不能讓這小混帳開車跑了！

他已經想到對付Parkinson的辦法(感謝Sir Arnold的提點)，命運再度給了他一次機會。不僅能使他扳回一城，更重要的是，他還能將小Bernard留下。這才是最重要的事情。將這個傻小子留在唐寧街，永遠留在自己的身邊。

「Bernard！」

就在車子即將駛離路邊時，私人秘書因為太著急，壓根沒注意後照鏡有無來車。一輛計程車緊急按鳴著喇叭又將Bernard的車逼回停車格裡。與此同時，內閣秘書終於－－真是要了他的老命－－迎頭趕了上來。

Bernard驚甫未定的愣了幾秒，這才看向鄰座的玻璃窗，他上司－－那面紅耳赤的老傢伙是他的上司嗎？正用力的敲著玻璃窗。他一將車窗搖下，Humphrey立即將車門由內打開，整個人坐了進來。這可憐的老爵士將車門狠狠關上後，第一件事不是衝著Bernard破口大罵，而是按著車把手整個人喘得上氣不接下氣。

「噢我的上帝。」Bernard被這景象嚇傻了。

那才是我要說的話，你這個混帳東西！Sir Humphrey很想即時回應下屬的驚呼，無奈全身的力氣都用在了大口喘氣上。Bernard不知道該怎麼辦才好，他開始設想最糟的情況。內閣秘書氣絕在DAA首席私人秘書的車內，他可以想見各大報的標題會怎麼寫......

「Bernard！」Sir Humphrey猛地抬頭吼道。  
「是，Sir Humphrey！」Bernard嚇得大聲回應，眼淚差點給逼了出來。  
「你的上司已經五十五歲了！且還是受了勳爵的！你不覺得讓他徒步追一輛破車有違常理？」他咆哮時肩上的雪全被震落在椅墊上。  
「我知道！Sir Humphrey....請你別衝我吼...」Bernard急得脹紅了臉，音量小得可憐。  
「真要這樣逃的話，你何不現在就給我滾到斯旺西去！」

這句話剛落下，Humphrey立刻就後悔了。他的屬下沒有因此將車開走，或者將他推出車外，而是讓眼框中打轉的淚水，終於無法克制的頃洩而下。這幾乎是在一瞬間發生的事情。

錯愕與自責同時湧上心頭，聽見車外又開始下起大雪的聲音，爵士的怒氣瞬間在驚詫中獲得了消解，隨後挫敗感又因著秘書的淚水無情地攫來。基於對這位屬下的必要責任與額外感情，他分明能用更溫和的方式處理此事，為何要如此固執？作為一名內閣秘書、一名上司、一位爵士，為何非得將自己的憤怒嫁禍於尊嚴問題？

「...Bernard。」他試著呼喚，語氣輕柔了些，卻得不到回應。

首席秘書胡亂的抹著臉頰，即便如此，新了淚水仍不斷地滑落下來。他不知道該怎麼辦才好，他腦中已然無法再做多餘的想像，那分明是不可能的事情。他的上司再也聽不進任何道歉，再也不會原諒他了，更不用說會做出任何可能是愛著他的舉動。愛？慢點，Bernard這才想起來，原來自己做過這般愚蠢的想像。

「Bernard......」Humphrey卻仍在喚著他的秘書。

他的秘書？是的，Sir Humphrey想過要將Bernard據為己有。他確實經常在想，有一天－－以公務員的術語而言－－等到Bernard再長大一點，也許當上某個部的常任秘書之後。但他從沒想過會是以如此戲劇化的方式。他從沒想過自己會坐在車內，看著淚如雨下的Bernard Woolley。然後就此踰越分際。

Bernard。他再度喚道，Bernard似乎打定主意不回應他的叫喚了。但沒關係，他再也不顧積雪是否已經將擋風玻璃給徹底掩蓋，他不在乎，假若自己將因此背上各種污名，那也無所謂。

他終於伸手將Bernard摟進懷裡。當他這麼做的時候，Bernard的神情像是驚呆了，任由著被他溫柔地抱住。爵士感受到炙熱的體溫，帶著些微的抖顫與瑟縮。Bernard的身體像是既冷又熱，急促的呼吸聽來似是失序卻又充滿生命力。於是他湊近沾滿淚水的臉頰，吻上了秘書的耳際。

「Sir Humphrey...！」這一吻才讓Bernard突然驚跳起來，他掙脫懷抱，一隻手按住方才被吻的左耳，驚慌失措的直瞅著他的上司。

Sir Humphrey早有心理準備，如果Bernard因為他方才的行為朝他怒吼、要他離開的話，他隨時可以下車，消失在下屬的眼前。但私人秘書卻只是等在那兒，孤零零、不知所措的模樣，這讓內閣秘書回想起過去，他下屬無數次臉頰刷紅的時刻。頃刻間，一切的顧慮和不安，都連同車外的大雪一同四散紛飛、消解殆盡。

「Sir Humphrey，請你別再說你要趕我走了...」Bernard的眼淚又掉下來了。  
「噢、Bernard。」Humphrey還以為道德真空的心不會溶化。

Sir Arnold曾經說過，高級公務員都像是頑固的老石頭，此話似乎一點也不假。大臣們來了又走，但歷經多年的歷史，這些公務員卻永遠都在這裡。他們形成屹立不搖的系統、因循傳統的體制，而那些冗長精緻的言語，就像是生長於石上的蘚苔。一但他們膽敢發誓、宣稱他們所秉持的一切信念都是正確的，便再沒有任何人能夠改變或凌駕這一切。

「不會的，我的好Bernard，」老爵士因著這古老的比喻微笑起來，再次將他的秘書緊緊摟進了懷裡。

「沒有我的允許，你那兒也不准去。」


	13. Chapter 13

12月23日，星期五。

「這是您的決定嗎？大臣。」  
「沒錯。」

辦公室裡，常任秘書正在與他的大臣進行一場臨時會議。

「最後的決定？」除了板著臉，這位常任秘書似乎就再沒其他表情了。  
「我已經說得很清楚了，Parkinson。」Hacker嚴肅地說道。  
「假若您堅持發表聲明，」Parkinson說道，「我最快在今天下午便能提交草稿。」

噢，我還以為你早就寫好了呢。Hacker心想。

「非常好，Parkinson，在這件事情上，我不期望你與你的前任具備同等的拖延效率。」  
「恕我直言，拖延和效率這兩個詞本身就......」一直端坐在一旁的Bernard突然插話。  
「謝謝你、Bernard，我知道我在說什麼，越拖延就越高效，這對你們公務員而言絕不是什麼矛盾的短語。」Hacker點點頭，像在肯定自己說的話。

意外的是，Parkinson臉上浮現一抹趨近滿意的微笑，這名常任隨後有些謙恭地問，大臣究竟想支持誰？

「我想我會支持Duncan，但你務必在聲明中強調我也將Eric列入考慮。或者，你也可以反過來寫，總之要顯得我在他們二人之間猶豫不決，羅列雙方的優點，讓整張聲明看來對此事極度掙扎，將其中一人勝出的關鍵字眼放在既顯眼又不易發覺的位置。」

Bernard對這番吩咐深表佩服，他發現正如Sir Humphrey所說，一但牽扯到媒體，Jim Hacker便明顯上手得多。不過，他就是無法忽略其中的小瑕疵......

「顯眼的東西是沒辦法不易查覺的，大臣，除非你瞇著你的....」Bernard說著瞇起雙眼。  
「謝謝、Bernard，你何不送你的上司出去？」Hacker按按發疼的太陽穴。  
「噢、好的，大臣。」

走廊外。

「如果我沒記錯的話，Bernard、你應該有義務提醒大臣可能的風險。」常任秘書面不改色，在個人的備忘錄上迅速寫了幾筆。  
「呃...是的，我確實多次提點他了，但根本上我們只能提供意見...」Bernard怯生生地說道。  
「那是自然，就像你上回提點我的那樣，既然大臣堅持，我們也只能照辦。」Parkinson強調。

常任秘書回到他的辦公室後，Bernard Woolley在走廊上來回踟躕了一會，這才走回大臣辦公室。

「還順利嗎？Bernard。」Hacker一見私人秘書，便站起身問道。  
Bernard確認門外沒有動靜後，這才認真的點了點頭，「是，大臣。」

Hacker嘴角含咬著眼鏡架，還有些心神不寧的模樣，幾分鐘後才終於坐回位子上。他掃了掃眼前的幾份文件，突然想起什麼似的，又抬頭看向他的秘書。

「Bernard，我太震驚了。」  
「我也很震驚，大臣。」

Jim Hacker搞不懂Bernard作為當事人，到底有什麼好震驚的。但為了不演變成雙方「震驚」來「震驚」去的狀況，他決定先不拘泥於這種小事。此刻有更要緊的事務需要處理，那便是他秘書的調職問題。

「Humphrey昨天已經在電話中說了，太令人震驚了，」Hacker咬咬舌頭，提醒自己別再提到震驚了，「調職到底是什麼意思？」

Bernard像是被啟動了開關，立即流利的說道：「調職就是指從一個部門轉到另一個部門，或者從一個崗位換到另一個......」

「我知道調職是什麼意思，Bernard。」大臣深深嘆了口氣。

就 在剛剛，Hacker告訴Parkinson，他打算發表一篇聲明，正式對外宣稱自己支持Duncan或Eric其中一人。Bernard義務性的在一旁 補充：大臣已對此事感到心力交瘁，外交部與財政部的首相人選各有其支持者， 僅僅只是口頭上的聲援或空頭支票， 已經無法滿足這些野心勃勃的政客。

『您看，大臣，Parkinson若是希望未來能夠受惠於公務員系統，就必須先學會受制於公務員系統。』內閣秘書在電話中說道。

Hacker可不敢想自己又受了公務員系統多少恩惠與制約，他只希望Humphrey的方法確實能有效將Bernard從斯旺西給救回來。

＝＝＝＝

到了下午，Sir Humphrey邁著輕鬆的步伐來到DAA部門。

「Sir Humphrey，Parkinson先生正在與大臣開會。」Bernard等在門邊說道。  
「我想他已經將聲明稿寫好了？」內閣秘書問道。  
「是的，那是當然，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard抿著嘴，興味盎然地點著頭。

Sir Humphrey看出來，私人秘書大概是覺得這件事實在很有趣。於是他清清喉嚨，露出既苦惱又裝模做樣的神情。

「Bernard，這不好笑。」  
「是，Sir Humphrey.....」Bernard又點了點頭，嘴角的笑紋卻更明顯了。  
「要知道，若是弄個不好，明年你就得去管交通了。」  
「是的、Sir Humphrey。」Bernard捂住嘴，眼裡仍充滿笑意。  
「非常好。」換上慣有的笑容，Humphrey對Bernard做了個帶路的手勢。

「領我進去，Bernard。」

 

====

 

大臣對Parkinson的草稿非常滿意。他從沒見過辦事這麼高效的公務員。

「好極了，就將這份聲明稿發出去吧！Parkinson。」  
「是，大臣。」

此時，Bernard走進來，詢問是否能讓內閣秘書進來。不等大臣回答，Sir Humphrey便尾隨而入，就像過去擔任常任秘書時的作風，他頭也不回地對Bernard說了聲謝謝。

「我們有一陣子沒見了，大臣！」  
「啊、Humphrey！堂堂內閣秘書到DAA來有何貴幹？」

Humphrey走到桌前，Hacker對那張隨時準備好開始油腔滑調的嘴臉略顯不耐。不過轉念一想，他也有好一陣子沒看見這老狐狸意氣風發的模樣了。

「Sir Humphrey。」Parkinson出聲招呼。  
「Parkinson。」Humphrey只是朝常任秘書點點頭，便繼續對大臣說道：「是這樣的，有件要緊事......」  
「我需要迴避一下嗎？大臣。」Parkinson突然插話。  
「呃......」  
「你當然得留下，Parkinson。」內閣秘書替大臣接話。

我們常任秘書從來不問需不需要迴避這種傻問題。若不是與Parkinson沒有半點交情，Humphrey差點就要這麼說了。

「但要是需要迴避的問題呢？」Parkinson耿直地問道。  
「如果你不知道是什麼問題，怎麼知道需不需要迴避呢？」Humphrey嘆口氣。「坐下，Parkinson。」

Bernard已經坐下來了，Parkinson猶豫了一下，這才在另一側順從的坐下。

「只有件小事，大臣，我聽說您打算公開支持特定首相候選人。」Humphrey開門見山。  
「噢對，大概是Bernard跟你說的，我才讓Parkinson起草完畢呢。」Hacker高興的說道。

內閣秘書悶哼了一聲，像是發現驚喜似的指著桌上的聲明稿，「我能......？」得到大臣允許後，他很快的掃了一遍，但Bernard懷疑他根本沒有看。

「寫得非常好，Parkinson。」Humphrey對常任秘書微微一笑。  
「謝謝誇獎，Sir Humphrey。」Parkinson板著臉回應。  
「跟Parkinson先生多學著點，我的好Bernard。」爵士仍瞅著那張聲明稿，刻意補上一句：「有機會的話。」  
「...好的，Sir Humphrey。」

Bernard回應時有些困惑。畢竟自己犯傻是犯出了名的，而Parkinson的文書能力確實非常優秀，因此他的前上司這番說詞，很可能是半認真的調侃。

「但我仍必須拜託您，即便您因為這些來自四面八方的說客不堪其擾，也千萬不要發布實質的聲明，」Humphrey瞄瞄桌上的聲明稿，歉然地笑道：「尤其是立場如此明確的聲明。」

「沒門，Humphrey，我已經決定了，」Hacker堅決說道：「這份聲明稿稍後便會交到媒體手上。」  
「Parkinson，你怎麼能由著你的大臣做出這樣魯莽的決定？」Humphrey以淡漠的語氣問道。  
「呃，」常任秘書平靜的說道：「我們畢竟不能干涉大臣的決定吧。」  
「沒錯，我們不能強加干涉，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard點點頭。

Sir Humphrey使盡吃奶的力氣，仍然不能叫Hacker回心轉意。Bernard發現大臣似乎對這齣戲挺樂在其中的，大概是驚喜於自己過去怎麼沒想到要用這些台詞來抵擋Humphrey的攻勢。

「總之，此事還請您多加考慮，」Humphrey似是拿大臣沒輒了，他轉身對常任秘書說道：「我們得談談。」

Parkinson和Humphrey離開大臣辦公室的同時，Hacker終於拿下眼鏡舒了一口氣。「幫我倒杯酒，Bernard，我的任務就到此為止了。」  
「還沒有，大臣。」Bernard帶著感激的笑容將酒杯遞過來，他誠摯地說道：

「接下來您得為搬進10號作準備。」

====

「此事必須停止，Parkinson。」Sir Humphrey說道，「包括Bernard的調職命令。」

內閣秘書坐在常任秘書的椅子上，常任秘書本人則站在辦公桌前。Parkinson皺起眉頭，那張臉仍舊帶點生硬的直率氣息，Sir Humphrey一時覺得自己才是真正的惡勢力......但他很快打消了這個念頭。畢竟，在某些時候，公務員勢力是跳脫善惡分野的。

「我看不出這兩件事有何關聯，Sir Humphrey，再說Bernard Woolley是自願申請轉調的。」Parkinson並沒有被嚇倒。  
「而你顯然並沒有挽留他。」

Sir Humphrey的意思是，Parkinson並沒有看在他的面子上。更進一步說，是不將內閣秘書當做一回事。

「我確實聽說過Bernard的潛力無窮，對此也深感惋惜，但他在請調書中將事由寫得過於清楚，作為同樣受道德操守制約的一介公務員，即便作為他的上司，我也無力強迫......」  
「你指的是那49.95磅？」內閣秘書打岔。

Parkinson閉上嘴，視線停留在Sir Humphrey臉上。後者則是悠閒的站起身，走到酒櫃邊。

「再沒有什麼比數據更能服人了，相對的，每個人對數字的感知能力也不盡相同。」  
「我想以香水罐而言，這個數字只能讓人們引申一種聯想。」Parkinson冷冷的說道。

Humphrey重回過去的辦公室，顯然把這當自己家一樣，理所當然的倒起雪莉酒，他的語氣像在對自己說話似的：

「但你看、除非必要，我們通常不會去翻人舊帳，多數時候，如果這樣做對大臣更好，我們甚至會掩蓋事實。」

「Bernard Woolley的香水罐是操守問題，Sir Humphrey。」Parkinson滿不在乎的說：「如果他個人受良心譴責，決意為此事負點責任，我也是無法多做挽留的。」

有一瞬間，Humphrey差點又要發怒。他從沒見過這麼駑鈍的公務員，前途一片光明的首席私人秘書自願降級到斯旺西交通管理中心，已經是何其荒謬的事件，而這居然只叫做「負點責任」？考量到目前的情況正合他意，內閣秘書還是忍住了怒火。

「那倒是，每個人都應當明白，凡事都必須講操守。」轉過身，Sir Humphrey說道。  
「您能接受這一點，真是感激不盡。」常任秘書點點頭。

在這之後迎來的是片刻怪異的沉默，處在一種既沒有達成共識，也沒有產生衝突的狀態下。他們不約而同地，等待著彼此出聲打破現有的格局。此時，內閣秘書往前走了幾步，語重心長地說道：

「是你去告訴媒體那間緊急通訊室，還是由我來？」

Humphrey冷不防的一句話，讓Parkinson整個人僵在那兒。

「雖然說你掌握了香水罐事件的罪魁禍首－－也就是Bernard Woolley，但你應當是在庫朗時意外得知的，所以我想你並不曉得此事是如何被掩蓋的？」

Humphrey 的推測沒有錯。在庫朗時也許會有漏網之魚，但事後可是由他和新聞官(他們一起吃了幾次飯)聯手，將消息封鎖得密不透風。Parkinson確實還很生嫩， 爵士突然有些同情眼前這位新銳。不是說Parkinson不值得提拔，而是和小Bernard一樣有待磨練，與Duncan這類走干涉主義的政客交好，大 概是最主要的失足點。

「身為內閣秘書，我有權利知道事件更全面、更詳細的經過，或者說我有這個能耐。而我正好得知，你為了不讓Bernard干涉拉攏工作，才會翻出這筆舊帳脅迫他填寫請調書。」」Sir Humphrey收起笑容。

「我方才已經說了，這是操守問題，如果Bernard想留在DAA，他應該自己跟我說他改變主意了。」常任秘書維持著一派強硬的態度。

「這是自然，如果沒辦法讓他自行請調，你就會把這事捅到媒體那去，屆時就交給輿論來定奪，也並無不可。」

Parkinson沒想到Sir Humphrey會如此單刀直入，杵在那兒沒有立即回應。內閣祕書似乎是感受到對方的錯愕，臉頰因此泛起了不合時宜的微笑。

「你覺得你真的可以用49.95鎊，幫Duncan買到首相的位子嗎？或者把Bernard Woolley賣到斯旺西去？」Humphrey很高興自己用了賣這個字眼，這可是他跟Jumbo學到的新詞，他接著說：「庫朗的外交參訪你也去了，據我所知當時還是以通訊秘書的身分。」

「你到底想說什麼，Sir Humphrey。」

「這很容易，只要看看當時呈上來的名單就行了。」Humphrey從公文袋中抽出一紙文件，「身為通訊秘書，你理應要待在秘密通訊室裡。」

Humphrey注意到這話令Parkinson策動了一下肩膀，於是滿意的繼續說下去：「嚴格說起來，要不是因為DAA大臣，也不需要請外交部的小代表團特別設置秘密通訊室的，真是有勞你們了，一整天都在轉接緊急電話......」

說到這裡，Humphrey噘起嘴，像是位找媽的孩子深表同情與不捨似的模樣。誰叫Parkinson已經無法掩飾驚恐，開始坐立難安了呢？

「海格先生－－有酒窩的那位，如果你還記得的話－－蘇格蘭事務部...估計是約翰部長吧？」Humphrey好整以暇的喃喃著。

Parkinson 尷尬地眨了眨眼，臉頰意外地有些泛紅起來。當時，可敬的Hacker大臣，沖著五個小時的橘子汁，要求外交部特設了一間緊急通訊室，Parkinson作 為通訊秘書，理應知道、甚至親自轉接了來自寶獅將軍，或者海格先生的「電話」。由於此事與外交部有所牽扯，理所當然不能洩露出去。

「寶獅將軍、教師代表團.....」內閣秘書仍繼續說。  
「好了！」Parkinson突然打斷了他：「別再說了....我明白了，Sir Humphrey。」

Humphrey愉悅的笑起來，他看著Parkinson的眼神就好像在看一位多年的老友一般。Parkinson低下頭去，內閣秘書知道這男人正在拿自己的職業生涯與政治立場做考慮。

「我剛剛應該說過了，除非必要，我們通常不會去翻人舊帳，要是不小心把自己的帳也給翻出來就麻煩了。」  
「......」常任秘書不發一語。  
「我可以舉發大臣，也可以舉發你，單看我覺得誰之於國家更為重要....我們都在同一艘船上，Parkinson先生。」  
「你不可能陷大臣於操守問題！」Parkinson終於嘶聲道。

但Humphrey只是微笑著：「你可以這麼想，但我無可奉告。」

 

幾分鐘後，常任秘書打了通電話到私人辦公室。他告訴電話那頭的Bernard Woolley，希望能對請調一事再多加考慮，「輕而易舉」地將首席私人祕書給挽留下來了。當然，這可能還得感謝Bernard的好脾氣。掛上話筒 後，Sir Humphrey站起身為Parkinson倒了一杯雪莉酒。

「翻舊帳是一門藝術，Parkinson，」Humphrey在對方接過酒杯後說道：「你身為高級公務員理應要知道，這種事向來吃力不討好，走錯了航線連船長都要跳水的。」  
「很不錯的比喻，但我畢竟不是掌舵的人。」Parkinson聳聳肩膀。

新任的內閣祕書Sir Humphrey Appleby也是這麼認為的。他知道今天是12月23日，再過兩天便是聖誕節，新年過後，就要與一九八四年說再見。很快的，人們便會知道，一九八五年將由誰來掌舵。

「我沒說你是，Parkinson，」他啜了一口酒，愜意地說道：「沒人說你是。」

 

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感曲：Laura Marling - Old stone  
> PS:可能會有BONOS後續篇章。


	14. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a Bonus.  
> 此篇章為Bye Bye 1984的番外篇。  
> 此文是Bye Bye1984的番外，由於是故事之後的續寫，務必看過正文後再行閱讀此章。

Bernard Woolley掛上電話，乾坐在辦公桌後頭，還有些不知所措的模樣。大臣方才在電話裡聽來像是鬆了一口氣，不論是因為潛在的利益或長久以來的同事情誼，Bernard仍很是感激。

『我真不敢相信他辦到了，同一招竟然管用！』也許這回對付的不是自己，Hacker難掩佩服之情。  
『我也很訝異，通常操守問題比較適用於政治家....噢、您知道我不是那個意思，大臣。』  
『少來，我知道你們就是這麼想的，公務員都是一個樣！』Hacker半調侃的說道：『這樣說來那個Parkinson應該來搞政治。』  
『很好笑，大臣。』Bernard呵呵笑起來。

Bernard知道，Sir Humphrey不大可能貿然處分Parkinson，他會讓這位常任秘書自行決定去留問題。而此處說的去留問題，更僅僅只是「回去」外交部，或「留在」DAA罷了。並不是說爵士不夠心狠手辣，讓Parkinson了解到居於文官體系之下，究竟何謂「同舟共濟」的真理與法則，才是最重要的事情。其餘的就交由本人去參透吧。

在激動的情緒獲得暫歇後，Bernard盡可能不疾不徐地站起身，卻又難掩焦慮的踟躕了一會。看了看掛鐘，離下班不到半個鐘頭，這才提起公事包，離開秘書辦公室。

他必須到10號去一趟。或者說，去見Humphrey一面。Bernard Woolley並不是這位新任內閣秘書操煩的惟一麻煩事，問題一解決，Humphrey又趕回10號開會去了。Bernard只是接到Parkinson的電話，甚至沒來得及跟爵士道聲謝。更重要的是，他還得親自去跟Humphrey拿回那紙請調書。

Bernard理應感到雀躍不已。畢竟，從斯旺西到唐寧街，那可是所有公務員都會拿馬里亞納海溝相比擬的距離。說到距離，這也許是首席私人秘書此刻依舊忐忑不安的原因。他仍記得那天在車內發生了什麼事。要是能忘記該有多好。不，Bernard心想，他怎麼可能忘記？怎麼可能會想忘記？

首席秘書來到10號門口，出示了許可證明。警衛點點頭，開門讓他進去。

「內閣秘書還在開會，您可以先到辦公室等。」  
「好的，謝謝。」

他不知道上司正在與誰開會，也許是某部門的常任秘書，也許是某位大臣，這會影響到會議結束的時間。於是Bernard自行進了Humphrey(本來是Sir Arnold的)辦公室，杵在那猶豫一會後便走到談話區，挑了一張單人沙發坐下。一名女秘書進來問要不要喝茶，他笑著婉拒了。

Sir Humphrey終究會回到辦公室裡來的，Bernard已經帶上雪莉酒了。他仍感到抱歉，聖誕酒會那天不但沒能與上司交換雪莉酒，甚至還就此落荒而逃。因此，他待會不僅要道謝，免不了還要說好幾句對不起。內閣秘書很可能會笑話他，笑話他的傻氣和笨拙的禮數。

想到這裡，一陣寒意侵襲而來。原來是辦公桌後那扇窗戶的窗簾被吹的啪啪作響。Bernard Woolley將窗子關上後，又回到談話區。他在沙發上縮了縮身子，不久竟發起呆來了。冗長的寂靜與深思，他突然想起什麼似的伸手緩緩捂住了耳際，即便Humphrey不在這裡，窘迫感依舊使他紅了臉頰。

那天在車裡，他的上司只是摟著他，告訴他一切都不會有問題。Humphrey對著他耳際給上的那個吻，想來是如此的不著痕跡，卻足以令Bernard Woolley的心臟至今狂跳不已。他不是不曾演練過那樣的場景，擁抱、甚至親吻，且還是與他的上司Sir Humphrey Appleby。但這話有點問題，他如何能夠演練那樣的場景？事實上，他那經常燒壞的腦袋要進行如此逼真的想像根本來不及！

誰都沒有將這件事拋諸腦後，他倆都沒有。但那天，Humphrey仍舊下了車，讓Bernard回家去。站在街道上的爵士看起來仍有些狼狽，一想到那狼狽全是因自己而起，Bernard在驅車離開前又羞窘的低下頭去。

『我不知道你可以這麼開車，Bernard。』Humphrey似是恢復平靜，整了整領口。  
『噢、不...當然不，Sir Humphrey。』Bernard侷促地趕緊說了再見。

隨後對付Parkinson的計畫，都是通過便條與備忘錄溝通的。Bernard剛剛才發現，這是自那天傍晚之後，他再一次與Sir Humphrey單獨見面。而現下，他除了一心想將雪莉酒交到上司手裡以外，其他的什麼都不敢想......。

＝＝＝＝

Sir Humphrey回到辦公室的時候，已經快要七點了。在他看來，Bernard那張睡得如此安穩的臉，就好像已經等了他很長一段時間。

「......」內閣秘書不確定該不該叫醒部下。  
「Sir Humphrey？」他部下倒是自個醒了過來。

Humphrey先是倒半杯雪莉酒擺在談話區的小桌上，逕自走回辦公桌收拾散落的文件。Bernard坐起身，胡亂理了理有些凌亂的頭髮。

「噢，我睡著了...」私人秘書很不可置信似的。  
「真沒想到！」Humphrey提著公事包走過來，故作驚奇的說道。

他倆交換了目光，不約而同的笑了笑，其中一人的笑容還多了幾分靦腆。與此同時，牆上的掛鐘響起來，時間是七點整。

「已經這麼晚了？」Bernard說。  
「你知道嗎？Bernard，我真慶幸我們未來的首相不是現任農業大臣，外行的就這麼棘手，真不敢想像要是由影子大臣接手會落到什麼田地。」

看來方才的會議是跟農業大臣開的。私人秘書沒來得及問為什麼，便先行落入鑽牛角尖的漩渦。農業大臣大概是跟田地最有距離的人了，通常建商比較有眼光相中好的田地......

「謝謝你，Bernard。」Humphrey已經厲害到能夠直接打斷Bernard的思緒。  
「抱歉，Sir Humphrey...真這麼棘手嗎？」Bernard問道。  
「他好像覺得太簡單了。」Humphrey聳聳肩。  
「所以你們把要討論的事複雜化了？」  
「嗯...多給幾場演講就夠複雜的了，讓他忙去吧。」

內閣秘書好整以暇的說著，卻始終沒有坐下。私人秘書這才感到有些失禮，連忙也提起公事包站起來。

「呃...Sir Humphrey，我是來....」  
「拿去吧，最好燒了它。」Humphrey笑著將請調書塞進他手裡。  
「謝謝你，Sir Humphrey。」Bernard滿懷感激地說道。

看著屬下將請調書妥善折好、收進西裝內裏，Sir Humphrey只容許自己有片刻的時間猶豫。但話說回來，有什麼好猶豫的呢？較年輕的公務員已經將視線重新回到自己臉上。他能感覺到Bernard眼裡閃爍的什麼，大概是理所當然的緊張與小小的期待。

「該回去了，Bernard，」他說，並趕在對方透出失望神情之前補上一句：「我送你。」  
「呃、Sir Humphrey，我自己有開車來。」

內閣秘書覺得自己大概是沒把話清楚，但心裡仍埋怨這小子腦筋轉不過來，非要他不顧身分說些過於直白的話不可。只能慶幸已經過了下班時間，沒有其他人聽得見。

「我一直以為我們是在同一間公司上班。」他說。  
「但我們住在不同的...」Bernard說到一半差點咬到自己的舌頭。

Sir Humphrey的神情在昏暗的光線下顯得有些彆扭。有什麼事情會比一位老爵士邀請屬下到家中過夜要來得更為彆扭呢？Bernard Woolley還真的想不到其他答案。

「我、我忘了明天是星期六...」為上司的彆扭表情感到抱歉，他沒什麼自信的喃喃說著，試圖舒緩彼此間的尷尬。一股燥熱衝上臉頰。

內閣秘書鬆了口氣，這小子在本月份不知叫他緊張了多少次。

「來吧，Bernard。」

Humphrey跨過談話區，逕自朝門口走去。Bernard突然伸出手，拉住了上司的袖口。

「Bernard？」  
「呃...Sir Humphrey，今天正好是24日...」Bernard拿起地上的公事包，翻找起來。  
「...所以？」內閣秘書想不透一個淺淺的公事包怎麼能被屬下挖上老半天。  
「雪莉酒！」Bernard終於將酒瓶給提出來。  
「噢。」Sir Humphrey剛發出這個語助詞，便立即察覺到Bernard錯愕的神情。

Humphrey沒有買雪莉酒。什麼都沒買。並不是因為他不再是Bernard的直屬上司，也不是因為稍早前Bernard很可能會被調到斯旺西去。更不是因為...

「你忘了，Sir Humphrey？」Bernard笑起來，但Humphrey察覺到一點點失望。  
「我沒忘，親愛的Bernard。」  
「噢...呃...沒關係的，Sir Humphrey，我倒寧可你是忘記了。」Bernard搔搔頭，有些不知所措。

Bernard大概是以為，Humphrey進了10號就不會再送他雪莉酒了吧。或者，在認為對調職一事束手無策後，便覺得沒有購買雪莉酒的必要了。內閣秘書在心裡搖搖頭，真是傻小子！

「Bernard。」  
「是的，Sir Humphrey？」

然後Sir Humphrey便將Bernard擁入懷中，而後者再度陷入驚慌失措的泥淖。

「Sir Humphrey...」雖然沒有掙脫的意思，私人秘書仍緊張的動來動去。  
「別緊張，沒有其他人在了。」Humphrey有些困惑自己為何會難掩笑意。  
「還有正門的警衛！」  
「事實上，他只負責正門。」

要是正門的警衛出現在這裡－－內閣秘書辦公室，那才奇怪呢。不過Sir Humphrey還是鬆手了。他像想起什麼似的，先將公事包放下，一派悠閒的走到辦公桌旁，將大衣從衣架上拿下來。

Bernard抱著雪莉酒，還有點困惑的模樣。但看見爵士摸索著大衣口袋的手套時，便習慣性的走過去。將酒瓶先擱在了辦公桌上。

「你要戴手套嗎？Sir Humphrey。」他問道。在上司從大衣口袋掏出手套的同時，順手接過了大衣。  
「外頭應該很冷，瞧你跟那些老傢伙們穿的一樣多。」

Bernard不知道那些老傢伙指的是哪些人，大概是指大臣們......。他沒發覺自己繞到他上司的身後，理所當然的等著幫對方穿上大衣。Humphrey頓了一下，但很快會意過來，將兩隻手臂伸進等在那兒的大衣袖口裡。

「噢...」Bernard被自己的舉動嚇了一跳，但仍為Humphrey將大衣領口翻好。  
「謝謝，Bernard。」Humphrey沒說什麼，只是轉過身，對首席秘書笑了笑。

那笑容一如往年，蘊含著一派自得、高傲，充滿城府的氣息。在這笑容之下，Bernard感覺一切問題都能迎刃而解。十號與DAA相距不遠，他倆依舊能經常見面，只要能讓大臣多出點紕漏的話。但良心告訴他最好別蓄意這麼做...。

「走吧。」Sir Humphrey轉過身，看見他的屬下再度將雪莉酒拿起來。

「你就這麼想跟我交換雪莉酒嗎？Bernard。」

那是第一次，Humphrey清楚看見了Bernard Woolley有別於以往的笑容，那當中彷彿有著極深的城府，儘管還有待高人去挖掘。

「大臣今年跟我交換香檳酒呢，Sir Humphrey。」  
「嗯？」爵士頗負興味的哼道。  
「呃......」Bernard又不說話了，轉而又面紅耳赤起來。

Sir Humphrey先走回談話區拾起公事包，又走回來，給予私人秘書足夠的時間蘊釀情緒。卻見這小子仍猶豫不決。

「看看你，我的好Bernard。」Humphrey對著滿臉通紅的Bernard嘆口氣。  
「我...我很抱歉，Sir Humphrey，這實在有點...難以啟齒....」  
「你慢慢來，我等著。」這麼說是有點壞心眼，但內閣秘書不得不承認自己挺樂在其中的。

於是，Bernard只得低下頭去－－Humphrey由著他這麼做－－結結巴巴的開口說道。

「Sir Humphrey，你是否願意......」  
「什麼？」Sir Humphrey覺得Bernard焦急的模樣實在很有趣。  
「是否願意跟我...跟我......」交換香檳酒等級的禮物。Bernard想說的就是這個。

但Humphrey等不及屬下說完了。他帶著從容的笑容，捧起Bernard的臉頰，溫柔的吻了上去。

Bernard不知該說什麼才好。事實上，他的嘴被吻住了，真想說點什麼也沒辦法。何以他的上司會猜到自己想說什麼呢？他是否還需要說出自己想說的話呢？但Humphrey分明已經做了他原本打算說的事，這樣一來，就證實了想說的事確實有具體實現的必要，但現下他們做的事情原本是否又有說出口的必要呢....即便那樣，也已經....

Sir Humphrey在黑暗中放開他時，卻沒有出聲道謝。顯然是沒發現Bernard的腦內風暴。

「我是否讓你感到困擾呢？親愛的Bernard。」  
「噢是的......是有那麼一點困擾。」

Bernard說完，看見他的爵士帶著有些歉然的笑容。私人秘書笑起來，他知道他的上司根本毫無悔意。

「聖誕快樂，Sir Humphrey。」於是他說。  
「聖誕快樂，Bernard。」他的上司做了預料中的回應。

 

之後，在雪再度下起來以前，他們回到了其中一人的家中共渡聖誕節。而一九八四年就在那瓶雪莉酒見底的時候，安祥地、悄然度過了。

 

{END}


End file.
